The Past Idealization
by Tondelaya
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are happily married enjoying their Nobel prize. They have many wonderful things in their lives, but there is one thing missing. How far are they willing to go to get it? If you could change your past, would you? Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Amy? Amy?" Sheldon cried out quietly as he gripped the wall next to the broken elevator desperately trying not to stumble over his own feet.

"I'm here Sheldon" Amy replied just as quietly. She was bent over leaning against the same wall with her head slightly between her knees.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked rubbing her back once he felt his feet stabilize beneath him.

"Yes, I'm okay" she said standing up straight holding onto his shoulder. "Did we really do it Sheldon?" she gasped her wide eyes looking up at his.

"It would appear so" Sheldon answered just as wide-eyed.

The two of them took in a deep breath and looked around the foyer between Apartment 4A and 4B on 2311 North Los Robles Avenue trying to contain their shock. The apartment elevator that had been fixed for almost three years now had an out of order sign displayed on it with bright yellow caution tape strewn across the closed doors.

Sheldon turned and smiled at his beautiful wife of four years and walked over to the door of Apartment 4A. In his hand, he held a small listening device which he lifted to the door as Amy came to stand next to him. Soft sounds emanated from the device as the couple leaned in towards the door tying to hear.

"I think we are close" he whispered as he retrieved a small remote control from his suit pocket. The couple was dressed in shimmering reflective white spandex suits.

"Are you sure Sheldon? Absolutely sure?" Amy asked in a terrified whisper.

"Amy, we have been over this a million times. It is the only way" he replied softly.

Amy's mouth formed a tight line, but she did not speak. She simply nodded in agreement.

"This is it" he whispered suddenly. "Ready?" he asked.

Amy nodded again and leaned in closer as the sounds changed from muffled breathing and rustling to someone talking.

"Can you believe it's been five years since our first date" a familiar woman's voice drifted through the door amplified by the listening device.

"I know" echoed a man's voice. "Do you think…"

Outside of the door, Sheldon quickly pressed a button on the small remote. Suddenly, the apartment door and wall of the foyer began to quiver. The couple reached towards the knob forcing the door to open. Everything in the apartment inside was shimmering including the man and woman sitting on the couch facing each other. The woman's arms were on the man's shoulders while his hands were firmly planted on her waist and thigh. The couple appeared frozen in place.

Sheldon and Amy struggled to enter the apartment, their breathing labored, as the forces of gravity seemed to increase and the air temperature began to feel colder. Sheldon gritted his teeth and moved towards the couch while Amy made her way to a desk in the room both grunting from the exertion of their movements.

Sheldon stood behind the man on the couch and using all of his energy lifted the man's hands from the woman. He hooked his arms around the man and lowered him to ground directly in front of the couch, so he was on one knee looking up at the woman, his hands extended in front of him. Sheldon lowered the woman's arms and moved her body to face the man.

At the same time Amy had opened the top right-hand drawer of a desk in the room retrieving a small jewelry box from inside. Struggling to close the drawer she opened the box and turned toward the couch. She gasped for air as the room began to blur out of focus. Somehow she made her way to the man kneeling in front of the couch and placed the opened box in his outstretched hand.

With great effort, Sheldon reached for Amy and pulled her out of the apartment closing the door behind them. When they were safely behind the closed door, he pressed the remote again. The walls stopped quivering. The couple bent over panting as quietly as they could to catch their breath while they began to warm up. They listened to the device again.

They heard a gasp emanate through the door followed by a woman's scream, "YES!".

"WHAT?" they heard from the man just as loudly.

"Yes, I will marry you!" the woman exclaimed joyfully.

"I did not ask you" the man said.

"Oh!" came a rushed response. "I…I just thought…I mean you are on one knee and the ring…" the woman's voice trailed off.

"I do not remember retrieving the ring" the man said in a confused voice. "Perhaps our necking like a couple of hooligans under the school bleachers resulted in a lack of oxygen to my brain causing a temporary moment of …"

"What are you talking about?" the woman angrily interrupted him.

"If I did ask you, you would say yes?" he asked hesitantly the lack of confidence evident in his voice.

"Well, there is only one way to find out" she replied in a sing-song voice.

The man audibly gulped but apparently found the courage he needed because in the next breath they heard him ask confidently "Amy, will you marry me?"

"Yes Sheldon, I will" she replied.

Her scream echoed throughout the apartment.

"Oooh, put it on me. Put it on me. Put it on me" she demanded with exuberance. "Oh, I have to call Penny and Bernadette! I can't believe it! My four year plan is right on track. There is so much to do! We'll have a long engagement and time to plan and the biggest most beautiful wedding of our social group!" she gushed.

"Well, do not plan on getting married in a church that is for sure. No matter what kind of fuss my mother makes" he insisted.

"Okay Sheldon" Amy agreed happily.

"And you are correct. There is a lot to do. I need to update the Relationship Agreement. Or possibly draft a new Engagement Agreement" he said with a serious tone.

"Sheldon" Amy said.

"And we will need to select our wedding party. Oh, that one will be tricky" he scoffed.

"Sheldon" Amy said again.

"And we need to pick a date" he continued ignoring her. "Let's see...it needs to be on the weekend, not close to anyone's birthday, or the weekend of Comic Con of course..."

"SHELDON!" Amy yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't you think we should, you know, seal the deal as it were with a kiss?" she inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. A hearty handshake seems more traditional when sealing deals" he countered.

"Sheldon!" she said frustrated.

"Oh, alright" he reluctantly agreed. "It is date night".

"I love you Sheldon" she said sweetly.

"I love you too Amy" he said.

And then the couple kissed, blissfully unaware their private moment had been overheard by another couple just outside their door.


	2. Chapter 2

The couple outside the door both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Sheldon turned off the listening device and indicated to Amy to be quiet. She nodded and they quickly and quietly began to make their way downstairs distancing themselves from the apartment and the possibility of being overheard by the couple inside.

"It worked Amy!" Sheldon said as they continued to make their way down the flights of stairs. "I knew it would work" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm still worried Sheldon. We don't know the implications of what we've just done here" she reminded him.

"Amy, if I had not asked that asinine question about making a commitment to watching a TV show that night and had instead asked the real commitment question I wanted to ask, we would not have broken up. We would have been married sooner. We would have won our Nobel sooner. And we would have had a chance at conceiving a child" he said confidently.

"No, Sheldon. We don't know if any of those things would have happened in an alternate timeline" Amy argued.

Sheldon remained silent but gave her a look of derision which Amy promptly ignored.

"We did look so young though, didn't we?" she added with a slightly hopeful tone in her voice.

"That is the point" Sheldon agreed. "We were young or at least younger. Our reproductive organs were still in their prime. We made this right Amy. I needed to make this right" he said sadly.

"Sheldon, you do realize we may have changed history. Our Nobel, all of it" she said cautiously.

"Nonsense" he replied. "You heard them, I mean, us. She, I mean, you said "yes". We will get married, discover superasymmetry on our wedding day, win the Nobel and start a family. It will be perfect" he smiled.

Amy still couldn't believe she had agreed to Sheldon's idea to travel together back in time to stop their breakup that happened after five years together. There was a risk they could alter the history of others or even a world event; however, changing their own history seemed to be their only option. She only hoped that Sheldon was right.

It had been almost three years since she and Sheldon had become Nobel Laureates. Their lives had changed with speaking engagements, book tours, etc. and they had become celebrities in their own right. They both had been so busy that starting a family had been placed on the back burner. It wasn't until Penny and Leonard's son was born that Amy began to realize just how loudly her biological clock was ticking.

Back when Penny was still struggling with the idea of having children, Bernadette had tried to convince her what a great mom she would make, and she couldn't have been more correct in her assessment. The moment the littlest Hofstadter was born, Penny adored everything about him. An adoring husband, a lucrative career and now a child was everything Penny had but never knew she wanted. Sheldon really had been Leonard and Penny's practice child and now they were thriving as amazing parents.

Amy and Sheldon were very happy for their best friends and desperately wanted to have a family of their own. They had struggled to conceive a child for a few years now with no solution in sight. The medical professionals told them she was simply too old. For Amy anyway, it looks like her eggs did in fact have a sell-by-date as Sheldon had so rudely insulted to her face years ago.

Amy knew adoption or surrogacy was certainly an option, but Sheldon was determined they would have their own genetic progeny and Amy couldn't deny deep down she really wanted that too. They had spent much of their Nobel earnings on infertility treatments and their lives became a string of doctor's appointments, hormone shots and scheduled clinical sessions of coitus. It was extremely frustrating for them both.

Sheldon dealt with his frustrations by pouring himself into his work. He hated not being able to control their situation and began theorizing ways to change it. Not from a biological perspective, Amy was the one frantically working on that area, but from a physics perspective.

As they both were otherwise healthy, in Sheldon's eyes the issue was clear. Time. They had simply waited too long to procreate. He theorized if he could somehow manipulate their timeline so they would start trying to conceive a few years earlier, they would be fine.

Like many great theoretical physicists before him, Sheldon had always believed that time travel was possible. Once he realized what needed to be done, he became a man on a mission. He had always known he was special. Gifted. A genius who had an unparalleled understanding of the universe around him. He knew he could figure this out. Where others had failed, he would succeed.

Sheldon called an old friend to help him. Dr. Wolcott may have been a bit of an odd duck, but he was a math genius and a visionary in theories of multiple dimensions of time. Dr. Wolcott's math theorems appeared to solve the great divide between quantum mechanics and general relativity allowing the possibility that time, rather than linear, was actually on a closed loop. If time looped back on itself, traveling back or forward in that loop might actually be possible. At least Sheldon hoped that was the case.

Unfortunately unless he traveled at the speed of light, which would probably kill him, time itself could never be stopped on this loop, but perhaps it could be slowed down just enough. Sheldon theorized if he could travel back in time and make it seem as if time slowed down, for him anyway, he could correct the past and then leave unnoticed. He just needed to prove it.

He called in his "favorite" engineer to help and swore Howard to secrecy. Together the three of them began to delve into a world previously believed to exist in only science fiction and superhero movies.

After many months of trial and error, Sheldon, Dr. Wolcott, and Howard believed they had finally mastered the technology needed to manipulate particles on a subatomic level to not only travel through time, but move the particles quickly enough it would seem as if time had stopped.

They were ready to test their machine. They unanimously decided the machine would only be used to impact their own lives. As tempting as it was to stop so many horrifying world events from happening, as scientists they knew the dangers of changing the integrity of the world as a whole around them.

Dr. Wolcott was the first to test their machinery. He traveled back in time three times to his own lifetime and each time returned with no apparent change in him or their current timeline. Sheldon knew Dr. Wolcott was a brilliant man; however, his perception of reality had always been somewhat suspect. He did not completely trust the old doctor's assessment of no ripple effects in the timeline; however, he decided to go ahead and put his plan into action. He was willing to take the risk.

Sheldon finally revealed his amazing discovery to Amy. He knew he could never pull off his plan alone and she was the only one he completely trusted. Somehow he convinced her to come with him back in time to the night of the fifth anniversary of their first date. He knew if they could change history just enough to speed up their timeline, they could start a family sooner. He was confident that any other impact to their current timeline would be minimal, but Amy was terrified. He reassured her with Dr. Wolcott and Howard's help, and the contingency plan they had made, if anything did go wrong it could be corrected. She could only hope that all would be alright.

Once they reached the first-floor landing of the stairwell, Sheldon and Amy stopped and moved into the shadows staying close to the wall. They had to use their small remote to get back to their present and they could not risk anyone seeing them.

"Do not worry Amy. This will work. I know it" Sheldon stated again. "When we return we will have the family we have always wanted" he reassured her.

Amy nodded still unsure, but trying to be hopeful.

"Amy, what did you mean in there when you said your four-year plan was right on track?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just something I had shared with the girls years ago. I had a plan that you and I would get married exactly four years after Howard and Bernadette. Does it bother you that I had made a plan?" she asked.

"A little, but you know how much I admire your preparedness" he answered smiling.

She smiled in return.

"I love you Sheldon" she said taking his hand.

"I love you too Amy" he replied.

Still holding her hand, Sheldon pushed the button on the remote.

They had no idea that Amy's worst fears were about to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy blinked a few times trying to catch her breath on the first-floor landing. She looked down at her attire expecting to see the bright reflective white suit she had been wearing but instead she was wearing an old cardigan of hers from years ago. What on earth? She wondered. She turned to ask Sheldon what was happening, but he wasn't there.

"Sheldon?" she called out. There was no answer.

Thinking he may have gone back to the apartment, Amy panicked and raced up the stairs as best she could still trying to catch her breath. She burst through Apartment 4B. Penny was sitting on the couch.

"Amy!" Penny said with a start. "Where's the fire? No need to worry. The little man's been napping peacefully. All is well" she said.

At first Amy was confused as to why Penny and her son were in she and Sheldon's apartment, but she soon surmised it must because of a change in their timeline.

The apartment still looked like it had when Penny lived there. If she and Sheldon married years earlier, then they would probably have stayed in Apartment 4A, while Leonard would have moved across the hall with Penny. It made sense although she felt bad the three of them would be sharing a one-bedroom apartment while she and Sheldon had two bedrooms.

Amy still hadn't come inside yet. She stood there with both the door and her mouth wide open.

"Geez Ames close the door" Penny complained getting up from the couch.

She and Amy stood facing each other. Amy couldn't help but gasp. Penny looked so much older than normal. Her eyes were dull, hard, lifeless. Her beautiful gorgeous friend looked…well, terrible. Goodness, what happened? Amy wondered. And why was she dressed in her old waitress uniform?

"Amy, what's wrong?" Penny asked shutting the door. "You look like you've seen a ghost".

"Where's Sheldon?" Amy squeaked out.

"Oh my god, you've seen Sheldon? No wonder you're upset. Come sit down, are you alright?" Penny asked guiding her to sit on the couch.

Amy hesitantly let Penny help her sit down.

"How is this possible? Did you see him at Caltech? Do you think he would come here? Tell me everything" Penny begged sitting next to her.

Amy stared at her friend flabbergasted. Why would her seeing Sheldon be something Penny would think impossible? She felt sick. Oh god, what have they done?, she feared.

"Penny, to your knowledge when was the last time I saw Sheldon?" she asked clinically as the scientist in her took over.

"Um, over five years ago" Penny answered.

Amy froze in place. No! her mind screamed. Oh no, no, no. Her worse fears had been realized. She and Sheldon had destroyed their current timeline. Their life. Their love. All for selfish, selfish reasons. She hung her head down as the tears started to fall.

"Amy, what happened?" Penny asked again grabbing her hand trying to comfort her friend. "Why are you asking about Sheldon?" she demanded.

"Where is he?" Amy asked tears streaming down her face. "Is he with Leonard?" she guessed.

Penny's face contorted and she dropped Amy's hand.

"What the hell Ames, why would you say something like that?" she huffed and rose from the couch to the kitchen. She immediately reached for a glass and a bottle of wine.

Amy followed her frantically wiping her tears. She wasn't sure why, but she had obviously upset her friend by mentioning Leonard. She should have realized whatever was going on with Penny's appearance would somehow tie back to him.

"Penny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Amy said trying to appease her friend.

She realized Penny may be the only one around who could give her some insight as to what her life looked like now. She needed to keep on good terms with her. Somewhere in the back of Amy's mind, she was pleased to acknowledge that no matter what had happened between her and Sheldon in this timeline, she and Penny were still friends. Amy couldn't help but wonder sometimes if Sheldon's friends were only her friends by default. It was nice to know, that wasn't the case.

Penny sighed, took a long drink and turned around to face her.

"It's okay. It was just a weird way to phrase that. As far as I know, Sheldon is alive and well" she acknowledged. "Now, why are you asking. What is going on?" she asked again.

Amy stared at her friend. Alive and well? she thought to herself. As opposed to what? she wondered. Did that mean that Leonard…? Amy didn't want to finish that thought. She needed to focus.

"Penny, I'm sorry again. I was asking about Sheldon because I need to speak with him. No matter what has happened between us. Can you help me do that?" she questioned.

"I don't know Amy. I talked to his mom a while ago, but you know he won't talk to me. Maybe Howard could…" Penny began.

"Of course, Howard!" Amy interrupted suddenly remembering the contingency plan. "I need to find Howard then. Can you help me?" she asked hopefully.

"Wasn't he at work with you?" Penny asked. "He must be at home, I guess" she said when Amy didn't answer.

"Where does he live?" Amy asked hesitantly. She had no idea what changes may have happened in this alternative timeline.

Penny just stared at her.

"Same place he's lived his whole life, Amy. Maybe you should sit back down again" she insisted giving her friend a worried look.

"Oh, thank god!" Amy sighed. At least she could rely on Howard to help her. She knew it.

"And he and Bernadette and the kids are okay?" she asked.

"Kids?" Penny questioned raising an eyebrow and pouring herself another glass of wine.

Oh no. Amy thought.

"I think you're right Penny. I do need to sit down again" she said practically falling into the couch. Amy felt sick again. Not Halley and Michael. No! she thought as the tears flowed again.

"Mummy?" a sleepy voice echoed through the small room.

Amy wiped her eyes. She didn't want Penny's little boy to see her upset.

"Hey there sleepy head" Penny said. "That was a short nap sweetie. Aren't you still tired?" she asked.

"No" he said yawning as he scampered from the bedroom doorway over to the couch.

"What wrong?" the little boy asked looking at Amy as he crawled onto her lap. "Why crying Mummy?" he asked.

Amy froze. Mommy! Mommy! She was a mom? she questioned dumbfounded.

"Hey, don't get mad at me" Penny said mistaking Amy's reaction for anger. "You're the one that charged in here and woke him up. I'm just the babysitter. A damn good one too, I might add" she finished with a grin taking another drink from her wine glass.

Amy's arms stiffened awkwardly around the little boy with messy hair and sleepy eyes who had obviously awoken too soon from a nap. She had never seen this child before. This was not Penny and Leonard's son. Who was this child and why did he call her Mommy with an adorable British accent? she wondered.

"Um, Penny, we're still best friends, right?" she asked quietly as she stared down at the child whose eyes were drifting closed.

"Yeah" Penny said slowly not sure where Amy was going with her question.

"Then I need you trust me" Amy said with conviction motioning for Penny to come sit down next to her on the couch.

Amy needed to find out what had happened in this timeline. Where was Sheldon? Where was Leonard? Where was Penny's son? How could this be her son if she hadn't seen Sheldon in five years? He looked no older than three. Amy didn't want to risk upsetting Penny again, but she needed answers and she needed them now.

Penny slugged back the remainder of her drink in one swallow and then came and sat down.

"Look, what I'm about to ask you to do is going to sound odd and crazy but I really need you to just trust me. Can you do that for me Bestie?" Amy asked quietly as she shifted the sleeping boy to a better position on her lap.

Penny was very skeptical but she looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I need you to tell me what happened to our social group after Sheldon and I got engaged. After the fifth anniversary of our first date" Amy clarified.

"Amy, I don't think…" Penny began.

"Please, please Penny" Amy pleaded interrupting her protest while her hand made small circles on the little boy's back as he slept in her lap. Whether in an effort to calm him or herself, she wasn't sure.

Penny sighed but began speaking.

"Okay Amy. I don't know what's going on, but I will trust you" she said. "Let's see. Um, you and Sheldon got engaged. Raj moved back to India after his quickie marriage and divorce. Howard and Bernie kept doing their separate, get back together, separate, get back together routine. Sheldon left of course when you ended the engagement. Well, I guess it was actually after Leon..." she gulped.

Up until that point Penny's words flowed freely in a rush but then she stopped speaking and looked away. The room was quiet for a long time before Penny looked back at her friend.

"Amy, why are you making me do this?" she finally choked out in an angry whisper.

Amy hadn't said a word during Penny's rushed speech, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling again of their own volition. What had they done? Raj had gotten married and divorced? Howard and Bernadette had separated for a time? She ended things with Sheldon in this timeline too? And Penny and Leonard? her mind trailed off...

She didn't want to ask but she had no choice.

"Penny, what happened to Leonard?" she asked softly as she held the sleeping boy even tighter in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon found himself on his knees with his eyes closed. He was winded and dizzy and needed a moment to catch his breath. Once he felt a little better, he stood up and opened his eyes. He was in his old room. Not his old room in Pasadena. His old room in Texas. At his mother's house.

His first thought was that he had jumped in the past again. Way, way in the past back to his childhood. Oh man, he really did not want to relieve his childhood again, he grimaced.

He looked down at himself and was pleased but confused to see that he was not a child. He was still a grown man. He was not wearing his suit either. This is odd. Why am I here? he started to panic. Amy? O god, Amy. He ran out of the room. The house looked the same as always. How did he get here? What is going on? his mind raced.

"Shelly?" came a voice from the living room.

"Mom?" Sheldon ran to her. She looked the same. Same age. Same mom. He must have made it back to his timeline. He let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"Mom, where is Amy?" he asked directly.

"Amy?" frowned his mom. "Amy Gibbs?" she asked.

"Who?" Sheldon replied. "No, Amy Farrah-Fowler" he said. Good lord, his mother must be losing it in her old age, he reasoned.

"Sorry, I forgot modern women go by their maiden names these days. Why would you ask about her?" his mom asked with surprise.

Sheldon froze. What did his mom mean by that? Cooper was Amy's married name not…

"Mom, where's Amy?" Sheldon asked again in a rush.

"Still in Pasadena, I suppose" Mary answered looking at him strangely. "Son, what's going on? What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

Sheldon did not understand. It did not make sense. Where was Amy? Where was the family he was supposed to have by now? Why was he back in Texas with his mother? Why did she call Amy by a different last name? He really did not want to ask the next question, but he had no choice.

"Mom, did Amy" Sheldon gulped "Amy Farrah-Fowler" he clarified "marry someone that was not me?" he asked hesitantly.

Mary gasped as she looked up at her son. She knew since moving back home he sometimes struggled with reality, but she didn't know if she could handle having to put her baby back together again. He barely survived what had happened to him when his fiancee ended things and his best friend... her thoughts trailed off.

"Shelly" she said quietly coming over to hold his hand. "You know she did. That tall fellow from across the pond remember honey. She's happy. Penny told me she has a little one now" Mary said. For some reason, it was easier to keep Sheldon calm when he got like this if he knew that Amy was happy.

This time Sheldon gasped and jumped back dropping Mary's hand like it physically shocked him. Amy was married to someone else! She was happy with someone else! She had a…a child but not his child! Wait, Gibbs, was that the man…Sheldon searched his memory, yes that was the man Amy dated when they were broken up. But that was impossible. She could not have dated him because he stopped their breakup. Didn't he? Oh, no, no, no, his mind screamed.

"Sheldon?" Mary asked concerned.

Sheldon's mind went into hyper-drive. He had to have answers. Now.

"Mom, please do not worry. I just need to ask you some questions okay?" he said taking her hand again and leading her to the table. "I realize these questions will seem strange, but you have to trust me" he pleaded as they sat and stared across from each other.

"Okay honey, what do you need to know" Mary answered.

Sheldon took a deep breath.

"Why am I in Texas and not in Pasadena?" he began.

Mary looked at him like he was crazy but to her credit, she answered him.

"You moved back home after Amy ended your engagement. You still work for Caltech but from home" she stated clearly as she pointed to the whiteboards filled with equations scattered throughout the dining room.

Sheldon had not noticed them in his rush to find his missing wife.

"How long ago has it been since I moved back here" he asked?

"Well, goin' on over five years now" she answered her eyes wide. What was going on? she wondered.

Five years! Five years! he thought stunned. Sheldon took another breath.

"And why did Amy end our engagement five years ago?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Actually, she ended it longer than five years ago, but it wasn't until Leonard, well, until we lost Leonard that you actually came home" she said sadly.

Sheldon stiffened. What did she mean? lost Leonard? he questioned alarmed.

"Mom, where is Leonard?" he asked fearfully.

"Shelly, he's in a better place. You have to believe that honey" she said quickly.

Sheldon frowned. Better than Pasadena? Did he move back to New Jersey? No, that could not be it. Is he working at the CERN in Switzerland? Highly unlikely, Sheldon thought.

And then suddenly Sheldon knew exactly what she meant.

"Leonard is gone" he said quietly. It was a statement, not a question.

Mary stared at her son blinking through her tears. No Lord, not again she prayed.

"Yes, honey you know he is" she said gently as if telling the news to a small child for the hundredth time.

Sheldon nodded.

And then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Penny stared at her friend. She knew Amy had used her in the past for her wacko neurology experiments, but this was too much. Penny cherished their friendship. No one had been there for her like Amy when Leonard died, but she had enough. She stood and walked over to the door.

"That's enough Amy" she whispered as to not wake the sleeping boy. "I don't know what you are trying to do by having me relive losing Leonard, but you need to go" she said tearfully as she opened the door.

Amy looked at her friend. Somehow she didn't think Penny lost Leonard to another woman. And then she just knew. He was gone. The tears fell again.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized quietly.

"Well, I've got to get to work so..." Penny trailed off and pulled her hair up and smoothed down her uniform. She held the door open waiting for Amy to leave.

Amy sighed. Get to work? Penny must be waitressing again, she decided sadly.

Amy rose from the couch and tried to balance her "son" on her hip. When she finally felt steady enough to walk, she made her way to the door unsure where she was going to go but knowing she couldn't cause her bestie anymore pain. The guilt was eating her alive.

"Ames" Penny called out as she made her way through the door.

Amy turned back barely able to see through her tears.

"Don't forget the diaper bag" she said handing a colorful backpack to her. And then the door closed in Amy's face.

With a heavy sigh, Amy looked towards the stairs but then saw the working elevator. She hadn't noticed it before in her rush to find her missing husband. She readjusted the diaper bag and the sleeping boy and pressed the down button.

As she waited, she couldn't help but wonder how things could get any worse. In this timeline, she and Sheldon had never married. Leonard had died. His son had never even been born. And Halley and Michael too. Was her Nobel gone too?

All of it was mind boggling. Why? Why would she and Sheldon trying to accelerate their wedding date cause so much turmoil. All they had wanted was a child and… Amy's train of thought stopped suddenly as she looked at the child in her arms who had stirred at the sound of the elevator doors opening.

A child, Amy thought as they got into the elevator. I did get what I wanted. My child. My baby. I don't even know his name, she thought sadly. She smiled as he settled back to sleep and she stared into his beautiful face. He looks like me she thought. But oddly also a lot like… Amy's head snapped up as the elevator doors opened again.

She exited the building and started rummaging through the pockets of the diaper bag until she finally found her desired object. A set of keys. Amy was the epitome of preparedness so she always carried a spare set with her somewhere just in case. She pressed the key fab and soon found what must be her car given the child car seat in the back. She strapped the sleeping boy in and started the car thankful that at least she had figured out where she needed to go now.

* * *

"Amy! Um, what are you doing here?" Howard questioned as he looked over her shoulder at his neighbor's house. He quickly escorted her and her son inside the door.

"Hi" her son said sweetly.

"Hey DJ, what's up?" Howard replied.

"DJ?" Amy questioned setting him down in the living room. So that was his name, she thought.

"Sorry, Dave Junior" Howard said thinking Amy was upset with him again for shortening the little guy's name. She had reminded him multiple times she didn't like it when he did that.

Dave? Who was this little boy's father? Amy wondered bewildered.

"I hungry" DJ said.

"Sure, buddy follow me. We'll find something for you" Howard said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. "Um, Amy make yourself at home" he added nervously.

"Thank you Howard" she replied with a hitch in her throat. She was bombarded with guilty feelings at seeing Howard act so naturally with her son, knowing that his own didn't exist anymore. She closed her eyes. Focus Amy, she reminded herself. She had to focus on the contingency plan.

She looked around the Wolowitz living room. It looked pretty much the same to her which gave her some small comfort.

They soon returned and Howard turned on the TV for DJ to watch while he ate his snack. When the little boy was engrossed in his cartoon show, Howard motioned for Amy to join him in the dining room and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Howard whispered taking her hand and leading her to sit down at the table. He seemed really nervous about her being here for some reason. Perhaps they were no longer as close as they once were, she guessed.

"I'm sorry Howard, I didn't mean to just drop in like this, but I had to see you" she said squeezing his hand tightly. She wasn't sure how she was going to start this difficult conversation, but she wanted him to know the importance of what she was about to tell him.

"I know Amy, but we can't do this here. It's not safe. The neighbors are always watching you know. It's like the walls have eyes" he squinted and looked around the room.

Amy frowned at him. She knew Howard had always been somewhat prone to a little paranoia, but she wasn't sure what he meant by his statement. Oh well, she thought. She had to focus. He was the only one who could help her now.

"Howard, I'm sorry again but I need to tell you something. It's important" she said looking directly into his eyes with a serious expression.

"Amy. Sweetheart. I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait" he said taking both of her hands in his and bringing them to his lips.

What is happening? Amy thought with a panic. Why did Howard call her sweetheart and kiss her hands?

"Look Bernie's working late, maybe we could just this once" he said as he looked thoughtfully at the closed door to the living room. "It would have to be quick with DJ here but then again it's not like it takes me that long anyway" he joked and moved closer to her.

And then Howard did something Amy would have never anticipated in a million timelines.

He kissed her.

Not a friendly peck on the cheek kiss. A full on the mouth passionate kiss!

Amy reacted immediately by pushing her hands free and using them to hit Howard in the nose.

"Ow!" he yelped. "Amy, why did you do that?" he demanded holding his nose in his hands. "Son-of-a bitch, that hurt!" he yelled.

Amy jumped up fearful she may have broken his nose. She had a tendency to do that when folks got a little handsy with her.

"Howard are you okay?" she asked placing a hand on his back.

"No" he yelled.

"Yes" he finally confessed. "I'm fine but geez Amy, what's wrong with you?" he looked at her still holding his nose.

"Me? Me? You kissed me Howard. In your house. Which you share with your wife!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay. I told you we shouldn't do this here anyway. We should just stick to hooking up at work or at the hotel. You didn't have to hit me" he complained. "I'm going to get some ice" he said going to the kitchen.

Hooking up? The hotel? Amy stood there in shock. Oh my god, she thought. It could get worse after all. Apparently she was having an affair. With Howard!

Suddenly the weight of this alternative timeline became too much for Amy.

Her head narrowly missed the edge of the table as she slowly fainted to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon blinked as he tried to get his bearings. The room was dark but somehow comforting. Maybe it was all a bad dream, he hoped.

"Amy?" his voice cracked.

No one answered. He realized he was in his old room back in Texas. Just as he remembered.

"Shelly, I thought I heard you. Are you alright? You gave us quite a fright. I called the Pastor and Ron to help me get you into bed" Mary said sitting down next to him.

Sheldon sat up to face his mother. He let out a long sigh.

"Yes, Mother. I am alright. I guess I just fainted when I heard the news. Sorry to scare you" he said.

Mary's back straightened as she stared at her son. Two things struck her as odd. She didn't know what he meant by "heard the news" but she was even more taken aback by his apology. Sheldon Cooper rarely apologized, even to her, and never without her prompting him to do so.

"Are you sure you're alright dear?" she asked again.

Sheldon just nodded and then his face turned extremely serious.

"Mom, how have I been these last few years living at home again. I mean, have I been happy?" he asked her sincerely.

Mary took her son's hand in hers.

"Oh Shelly" she began. "You suffered a great loss when your young lady called of the wedding and then with losing your friend so tragically. No one expected you to be happy. It's alright" she finished.

Sheldon nodded again. While his mother did not exactly answer his question, he could read between the lines.

"But Amy, she is happy, correct?" he asked remembering her earlier statement.

"As far as I know" Mary replied.

"And Penny? How is Penny?" he asked anxiously.

Mary leaned back and looked at him with a pleased expression.

"I'm glad you finally asked son" she said.

Finally asked? What did that mean? Sheldon wondered.

"Well, she was devastated of course" Mary began. "And it seems no one can convince her to even consider dating again even after all these years. I can certainly understand that, but she's just so young. I hate to see her miss out on life" she said sadly. "Anyway, the last time I spoke with her she was gettin' by okay" she continued a little more upbeat for Sheldon's sake.

"And her son?" he asked.

Mary frowned.

"Shelly remember Amy's the one that has a son, not Penny. Penny's alone Sheldon. Maybe I should have called the ambulance" she mumbled worriedly.

"Alone?" he questioned. Oh, what have they done? Poor Penny! his mind yelled. Based on his mother's comment, she was not even dating someone. A sudden thought entered his mind.

"Mom" he hesitated "am I alone too? I mean am I dating anyone?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Mary continued to stare at her son, her worried expression forming new frown lines on her face.

"Sheldon, you've barely stepped foot out of this house in five years" she answered calmly but her eyes still reflected her great worry. "Are you interested in dating someone?" she asked surprised.

"No, no. I was just curious" Sheldon answered. He should have known he was alone in this timeline. He never even considered dating before Amy. Why would he be interested in dating after her? he reasoned.

"Honey, do you need me to get your medicine? Or maybe call the doctor?" Mary asked fearfully confused by their entire conversation.

"I am okay Mom. I am. I am just going to get some sleep" he reassured her.

"Okay. Do you want me to sing _Soft Kitty_?" Mary asked gently.

Sheldon looked at his mother amazed at how much she still loved him despite his flaws. He was amazed that she let him move back home and still took care of him when he should be the one taking care of her now. It just goes to show that a mother's love is forever no matter how time may ebb and flow in the universe.

"No, Mom but thank you. For everything" he paused. "For my whole life" he said sincerely.

Mary teared up at her son's words and pulled him into a tight embrace. She gave him a final squeeze and left the room praying, as she did every night, that her baby would finally feel better.

Sheldon laid back down in the bed and stared at his old ceiling. He had spent many nights lying on this bed, in this room, trying to solve the mysteries of the universe. There were many mysteries to solve now. Where did they go wrong? Why did speeding up he and Amy's engagement change everything so drastically? he wondered. It did not make sense.

Sheldon had thought about proposing to Amy years before he actually went through with it. He remembered very clearly when he first started seriously contemplating marriage. It was the night he left on his train trip adventure. Leonard had informed him that since he and Penny were engaged, he would be moving out soon. Amy had innocently suggested to him if he didn't like living alone, he could live with her.

At her suggestion, Sheldon had launched into a tirade about her crazy ideas of getting engaged, having a little house, starting a family and enjoying their sunset years together before he stormed out of her apartment. It was only later sitting on a train that he had realized that Amy had not suggested any of those things. Those were his ideas and his alone. And they were not crazy at all. He realized that night that he wanted all of those things and he wanted them with Amy.

Sheldon never thought he would want to marry anyone. He was not even looking for someone. But when Amy came into his life, it was truly astonishing to him. He had never met anyone like her. She was so similar to him and yet, she was also so unique. He had often commented that she had been the one "like a moth drawn to a flame" but truthfully, he had been drawn to her since the day he met her in that coffee shop so many years ago.

He had even thought about having a child with her back then, albeit only from a scientific prospective. He understood now that would have been a terrible mistake. A child needed more than just a supervisor of a lab experiment. A child needed a parent that loved them unconditionally. Like his mom's love for him, or even his dad's if he was being completely honest with himself. It took a long time but Amy taught him how to finally love unselfishly and now he was ready to show that unconditional love to a child. He and Amy's child. That was the reason he had worked so hard to change their timeline at the point he had been ready to propose.

His plan should have worked! he thought angrily. He had so many questions. Why did they break up in this timeline too? Why did they never get back together? Were they better off? he asked himself sadly.

Sheldon knew with certainty he could not possibly be better off without Amy. Simply put, she made his life better. She had done more than just soften his life with her love. She had saved him. Amy had always been the key to his happiness. But was he the key to hers? he wondered with uncertainty.

He needed to decide. Would he go back to try and fix this timeline or just stay here in the new timeline?

Amy was happy. She was married. She finally had a child. But Penny did not. And Leonard was…Sheldon closed his eyes tightly.

Did he take away Amy's happiness to give Penny hers? To save his best friend's life and child? Wasn't Amy's child just as important? he pondered.

Sheldon hated not having the answer but solving his dilemma seemed to be an impossible choice. He kept his eyes closed begging for sleep hoping beyond hope that when he woke up, he would have his solution and somehow everything in the universe would be right again.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's eyes fluttered open slowly. She immediately knew where she was although she really didn't want to remember. She was in the Wolowitz living room on their couch after she must have fainted in the dining room. She put her hand to her head feeling for any injury. Nothing. She heard angry voices coming from somewhere in the house.

She couldn't make out exactly what was said but she thought it sounded like Howard and his mother arguing. But that couldn't be possible unless…unless she went back in time again. But she and Sheldon had decided they wouldn't change things like that in the past and…Amy's thoughts trailed off as she listened closer. It wasn't Howard's mother. It was Bernadette. I guess some things never change, she realized.

"Stop yelling in front of the "K" "I" D" Howard spelled out loudly. "You'll scare DJ" he yelled.

Her son! she remembered suddenly.

"DJ?" she called out pulling herself into a sitting position on the couch.

"He's okay Amy" she heard from a familiar high-pitched voice. "Howard's giving him a bath and then will tuck him in the guest bedroom. You'll both stay here tonight so we can keep an eye on you."

"Bernadette?" Amy asked in a gravely voice as she saw her friend coming towards her.

"Yeah it's me. Here drink this" Bernie said handing Amy a glass of water. "How are you feeling?" she asked as Amy gulped down the cool liquid.

"Better" Amy answered her voice sounding more normal. Although she didn't really feel better. She felt horrible. Here she was sitting next to one of her dearest friends whom she had betrayed by having an affair with her husband. Well, not her but the other her. The Amy in this timeline. Oh, what a mess, she thought.

"Amy, you gave me quite a scare. I came home and Howard had an ice pack on his face, and you were unconscious on my couch. He said you fainted and accidently hit him on the way down, but he didn't know why you fainted. What happened Amy? Are you pregnant again?" Bernie inquired suspiciously.

"No Bernadette I'm…" Amy stopped speaking. She had just assumed she fainted due to the stress of this crazy world she found herself in but in all honestly, she had no idea if she was pregnant in this timeline.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I don't think so but I'm just not sure" she finally said.

"Oh Amy, I hope so. Dave will be thrilled. Maybe you'll have a little girl" she added sweetly with a smile. "Maybe she'll be tall like her Dad. I've always wanted to be tall" she sighed.

Amy tried to return her friend's smile, but she simply couldn't manage one. She looked down at the ring on her left hand. She had almost forgotten about DJ's father who apparently was also her "husband" in this timeline. She had to find her real husband. She had to find Sheldon.

"Um, does Dave know I'm here" she asked hesitantly. "I mean that DJ and I are spending the night?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"Yep I called him" Bernie answered. "He was worried sick, but I told him to stay in Sacramento for the math education conference. He said he tried to call you, but you didn't answer. Don't you have your phone with you? He wants to check on you later" she added.

"Um, I don't think so…" she mumbled while trying to feel around for a phone.

Amy's mind was frantically searching her memories. Math education conference. Tall. DJ's adorable British accent. All the pieces clicked. Could Dave be Dave Gibbs, the Sheldon obsessed math teacher, from Amy's past? she wondered. Given they dated during she and Sheldon's breakup it was possible they ended up together. Amy was relieved that she would not have to see him tonight and pretend to be his wife! she shuttered.

"That's okay Amy, you can use mine. Are you sure you're feeling better?" Bernie asked worriedly. It wasn't like her friend to be so scatterbrained, she thought.

"Yes, but I need to ask you a favor Bernadette. It's an odd request but you just have trust me" she prefaced.

Amy needed to ask her friend questions about this timeline. She hoped the conversation went better than when she had asked Penny for help so she could finally find out where Sheldon was living and how she could reach him.

"Sure Amy, what is it?" Bernie answered.

"I need you to tell me why I broke off my engagement with Sheldon" she said matter-of-factly.

"Wow Amy, really? Why?" Bernie asked.

Amy hadn't talked about Sheldon in years, thought Bernie. In fact, he was a sore spot for everyone since he left their little friend group. The way he treated Amy and then Penny was unacceptable to Bernadette and she really didn't want to think about him ever again if she could help it.

"Please Bernadette" Amy pleaded.

Before she contacted Sheldon to implement the contingency plan to fix their current timeline, she had to find out how everything went wrong in this one. Maybe they could make a plan to travel back to a different point in the timeline to stop her from ending things again. They could still have a chance at happiness and a child and still make things right for everyone, she hoped.

"But Amy" Bernie whined "Don't you think Penny would be a better source of information?" she asked.

"I don't think she wants to talk with me right now" Amy sighed as she remembered the slammed door in her face earlier.

"Fine" Bernie scowled, obviously unhappy.

Amy scooted closer to her on the couch. She didn't want to miss any important details that her friend might share with her. The conversation was far too important to all of their lives.

"Well" Bernadette began "you always told us that you broke it off because being with Sheldon was too much of a challenge both physically and emotionally. You said he was immature, selfish and insulting. Honestly, I don't know how you stayed with him as long as you did. Especially after you were engaged" she finished with a huff.

Amy remembered those being the very reasons for ending things with Sheldon as his girlfriend in her actual timeline, but she was a little confused as to why she would have done that as his fiancee in this one. He had finally proposed. He had committed to her. Wasn't that what she had always wanted back then? she wondered.

"Why Bernadette, what do you mean especially after I was engaged?" Amy questioned.

"Well, I think the final straw was when he ditched you on your birthday that year. He went with the guys to see that Star Wars movie. You realized that night that he was never going to change" she said.

Amy gasped. Oh Sheldon, no! The night they first made love. It never happened. Up until that point in her life, that night had been the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"Honestly though I think if Sheldon had not been thrown in such a tailspin because of Leonard's death, he would have eventually realized how important you were to him" Bernie continued.

"And you were Amy. Never forget that. It wasn't you. It was him" Bernie reassured her.

"I mean look at all of the guys you were with after you two broke up" she added.

"All the guys I was with?" Amy asked with concern as she picked up her glass of water again.

"Sure, all the guys you met online, the guys from work like Kripke, your cute young lab assistant" she grinned as her voice raised even higher. "You even hooked up with Stuart once and then finally Dave. I mean you had a line of guys after you and you finally took advantage of them" she winked.

Amy was aghast. What had she done! She had gone from virgin to slut overnight! Sleeping with her lab assistant? Stuart? Barry Kripke? Yikes! she thought.

"Hey, don't be like that" Bernie said looking at her friend's expression. "You waited a long time to start having some fun. I'm not judging you Amy. Your mom did enough of that at your wedding" Bernie mumbled.

"What? Why did my mom judge me at my wedding?" Amy asked bewildered. She knew her mother would judge her slutty behavior, but a wedding would fix all of that, wouldn't it?

"Well, I'm sure a shotgun wedding wasn't high on her list of ideals for her only daughter" Bernie snickered.

Amy's eyes went wide. She was pregnant when she got married! That doesn't sound very prepared! How on earth? How could this be? How could she and Sheldon changing one thing, just one thing, cause so much disruption and turmoil? Honestly, it was beyond believable, she thought.

"Amy, are you sure you're okay?" Bernie asked for the third time.

Amy nodded slowly not wanting to give away the fact that she could not believe the things she had done in this alternate reality.

"Look, so you had fun and fooled around some before settling down" Bernie continued nonchalantly. "Big deal. Although, you did go pretty wild there for a while. Basically, any guy that came around, you know. Heck, I was even jealous of you and Howie for a minute" she laughed.

Amy accidentally spit out the water she had started to swallow as she took a drink from her glass.

"Me and Howard?" she questioned wiping her chin.

"Yes, I'm sorry don't be mad" Bernie said misjudging her reaction to her confession. "It's just that Howie was so lonely. His mother had just died and then Leonard. Raj and Sheldon moved away. We were fighting all the time because he would not stop pressuring me about kids" she sighed.

"Anyway, it's silly but you were spending a lot of time together at work during one of our spats and I just got a little jealous" she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I know you guys are more like brother and sister" she added.

"Yes, that's true" Amy agreed quickly. "Please Bernadette you have to believe me. I've never, ever thought of Howard in any way other than the crazy magic-loving brother I never had" she said sincerely.

"Oh, I know Amy. No worries. You settled down with Dave and had Dave Junior and it all worked out for the best. Even with your mom. She couldn't help but love the little guy once he was born" Bernie smiled.

Amy smiled too. It was nice to finally hear some positive news for a change.

"DJ looks just like you, you know" Bernie said. "Although, I'm not sure where he got such dark straight hair. You and Dave are more brunette than any…"

Bernie was interrupted by the sound of Amy's water glass hitting the floor as it slipped through her hands.

Amy's mind started swimming upon Bernadette's assessment causing her to drop the glass. Dark straight hair. She herself had noticed that earlier. DJ looked a lot like... Oh, is it possible? she agonized. Could Dave Junior really be... Howard Junior? Amy didn't know but it seemed everything in this timeline was absolutely insane so why not one more thing, she surmised.

"I'm so sorry" Amy apologized looking directly at her friend feeling an insurmountable amount of guilt at the possible betrayal.

"It's okay Amy" Bernie said thinking she was just upset about the glass. "I'll just grab a towel and get you some more water. And then you can tell me why on earth you wanted to talk about Sheldon after all these years" she said in an exasperated voice as she made her way to the kitchen.

Just as Bernadette left the room, Amy heard Howard coming down the stairs.

"Wow Amy, you're always so prepared. Everything for DJ's bath and bedtime routine was right in his bag. Body wash, toothbrush, pajamas, stories, all of it" he said impressed.

"Is DJ okay?" Amy asked. Although she just met him, she had already started feeling something for the little guy. She wasn't sure what it was, but it definitely was something.

"Yep, all clean and tucked in" he said. "Um, are you okay?" Howard whispered. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. You scared me to death when I found you passed out cold on the floor" he admitted.

"I'm alright Howard" she answered. Amy really didn't want to think about what happened earlier if she could help it. She meant what she said to Bernadette. Howard kissing her had been disturbing to say the least.

"Good" he said. "Um, so what have you and Bernie been talking about" he asked nervously.

"She admitted to me that at one time, she thought we were having an affair" Amy answered him honestly.

Howard started coughing uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Um, what have you and Bernie been talking about" he asked nervously.**

**"She admitted to me that at one time, she thought we were having an affair" Amy answered him honestly.**

**Howard started coughing uncontrollably.**

* * *

Bernadette rushed through the door to the living room carrying Amy's refilled water glass.

"Howard, what's wrong?" she asked pounding on his back like a child.

Howard didn't answer her but simply grabbed the glass from her hand and gulped down some water in an attempt to stop the coughing fit. Finally, he was calmed down enough to speak.

"I'm fine" he choked out. "Fine" he repeated as he sat down in the chair looking depleted.

Bernadette just gave him a look and shook her head dismissively. Honestly, why would she want children when she had a husband who couldn't even take care of himself, she thought as she sat down on the couch next to Amy.

"Okay, Amy why are you asking about Sheldon after all of these years?" Bernie asked her directly.

"Sheldon?" Howard frowned.

As far as Howard was concerned, he wanted to keep the topic of Sheldon Cooper far, far away from Amy. Ever since he and Amy had started seeing each other, he was a sore subject for him.

It wasn't that Howard and Sheldon weren't still friends. True, they had a somewhat tumultuous relationship in the past, but they had actually mended their differences for the most part. He had been there for Howard when his mother died and he had many good times with the crazy physicist. Bernadette absolutely forbid him from talking to Sheldon anymore but of course that didn't stop him.

What made Sheldon a sore subject for Howard was the fact that he knew how Amy still felt about the guy. She was still in love with him. Sheldon was the love of Amy's life and she still wasn't over him. She'd never get over him. That's the reason she bounced from one guy to the next. The reason that even after she married, she continued to sleep with Howard. And the reason Howard never suggested they do anything more about their relationship than keep it status quo. He stayed with Bernie and she with Dave. Because Amy didn't love him. She would never love anyone other than Sheldon.

"You don't want to talk about him, do you?" Howard asked Amy incredulously.

Amy took a deep breath. She had to have Howard on her side to help her, but she didn't know how much she should tell him. They had all planned for the possibility that changing the past might not work out as they expected. They had a contingency plan in place and Sheldon was of a mind that they should be completely honest with everyone if they needed their assistance with the plan.

He surmised that it wouldn't matter if they divulged all of their secrets because the timeline would return and those they spoke with wouldn't remember any of it. Amy wasn't so sure. None of them ever imagined a timeline so different from their own. She worried about the implications of anything she might reveal to Howard now. She had to talk with Sheldon first. If she remembered their old timeline, then he would as well, and they could figure out a plan together. She knew they could do anything as long as they worked together.

"Yes, I do Howard" Amy finally answered him. "You have to help me find him. I have to talk to him tonight. It's important. Literally a matter of life and death" she added gravely thinking of poor Leonard. This had to work she prayed to whomever was listening. There was no other option.

* * *

Sheldon stirred. He was not sure if he had fallen asleep or not; however, he was very awake now. He heard his mother's voice apparently talking to someone on the phone.

"Well, it's very late. He's already gone to bed" she said. "Alright, when you put it that way. I'll go get him but I'm warning you Howard, today's been a bad day for him. You know how he gets on those days. Don't agitate him any further okay?" she added.

"Shelly" she said entering his bedroom. "I'm sorry to wake you son but Howard's on the phone. He says it's urgent" she said handing him the phone.

Sheldon bolted upright in bed. Howard was calling him and it was urgent? Is it possible that Amy had started the contingency plan? he questioned. She would not have done that unless she wanted to go back and fix the timeline. At least he hoped that was why Howard was calling him at this late hour. Thank Einstein! he thought.

Sheldon took the phone from his mother. She hesitated for a moment looking down at him with a worried expression.

"It is alright mother. I am fine" he reassured her covering the phone with his hand.

She eventually nodded and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Howard?" Sheldon spoke into the phone.

"Sheldon!" he heard. It was not Howard. It was Amy.

"Oh, Amy!" he replied and then the next thing he heard was his beautiful strong wife sobbing hysterically into the phone.

His heart broke hearing her sobs. This whole thing was all his fault. All his damn fault, he realized.

"Amy, sweetheart it is okay. Calm down. Are you alright? I am so sorry" he rambled waiting for Amy to stop crying.

After Amy's many pleas, Howard had finally agreed to call Sheldon for her. She didn't explain why she needed to talk with him, but Howard just couldn't turn his back on her when she asked him for help. Despite their complicated relationship, Amy was still first and foremost his friend.

Bernadette had been absolutely furious when she found out that Howard had been in communication with Sheldon over the years against her wishes. She had stormed out of the house, her typical M.O. when they fought, and had headed over to Penny's. Even though they didn't work together anymore the two of them still found time to drown their sorrows in gallons and gallons of cheap wine.

Howard called Mrs. Cooper and convinced her to let him talk with Sheldon and then handed the phone over to Amy. She begged him to give her some privacy, so he went back upstairs to check on DJ thinking about how messed up his life was right now. He used to be a happily married, accomplished astronaut planning a family and a future. Now, he was miserable. He hadn't done anything important at work in years, his marriage was a sham, and he had no family. When had it all gone so wrong? he wondered.

The moment Amy heard Sheldon's voice over the phone she broke down. She had always loved the sound of her husband's voice, she could listen to him for hours, but she had never experienced the utter joy she did now upon hearing it again. She took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to stop crying and calm herself down. It had been hours since they had made their time traveling trip and she had last seen him. She had to talk with him now. Ironically, she couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

"Sheldon, I'm at the Wolowitz house" she spoke quickly. "Howard and Bernadette still live here so I'm sure we can carry out the contingency plan. Sheldon, I need you. It's so awful. Worse than we could have imagined. Please come" she pleaded fighting back the tears that threatened to come again.

Sheldon sucked in a breath. His mother had told him Amy was happy with the changes in this new timeline. What happened? he wondered.

"Amy, what is wrong. What is so awful?" he asked.

Amy quickly decided there was no way she was going to tell him over the phone about her being married to someone else and what happened to Leonard.

"Sheldon, I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Howard told me you were at your mother's house in Texas. I need you here. Please come" Amy pleaded again this time unable to stop the tears from flowing.

Sheldon hesitated. It was one thing to hear about Amy being married to another man and having a child with him. It was another to see it in person. Was initiating the contingency plan the right thing to do? he still wondered. He could not bear to take away Amy's child from her. The entire reason they had tried to alter time in the first place.

"I am not sure I should come Amy" he said quietly into the phone.

Amy gasped. She hadn't considered that Sheldon might be happy in this new timeline. Maybe he had won the Nobel on his own without her. That would be no surprise. Howard had already told her that Sheldon hadn't met anyone new since he moved away. In fact, according to what Mrs. Cooper had shared, Sheldon rarely left his childhood home at all. What if he wanted to embrace the single-minded, science-obsessed recluse persona after all? What if he really didn't want to go back to their old timeline where they were married and had worked together to succeed? she pondered.

No, she scolded herself. Amy knew better. In her heart, she knew that everything would be better if they were together.

"Sheldon. I can't do this alone. I need you" she said again.

Sheldon closed his eyes and listened to her pleas. As much as he worried about hurting Amy if they implemented their plan, he worried even more about abandoning her in her time of need.

"I am coming Amy. It is pretty late, but I will see if I can get a flight out of Houston tonight. I will be there as soon as I can" he told her. He knew his mom would not want him to go but he would just have to convince her to trust he knew what he was doing. Even though nothing could be further from the truth, he realized.

Amy exhaled for what seemed like the first time since she had started speaking to him. He was coming. Thank god. She had no idea how exactly Sheldon would want to implement the contingency plan, but they would figure it out together, she promised herself.

"Sheldon, Howard told me you no longer have any technology like a phone or tablet, I won't be able to reach you" she said with concern.

"You do not have to reach me, Amy. I will get a ride from the airport and come straight to the house. I will see you tomorrow" he replied simply.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow" she said still somewhat uneasy about him traveling alone in this new timeline.

They both remained silent for a moment. Amy hoped Sheldon would say something to ease her worry and reassure her that everything would be alright. He didn't.

"Well, good-bye Amy" Sheldon said. He did not know what else to say. He was still unsure if he was making the right decision by going to see her. He did not know what he would find when he arrived in Pasadena tomorrow, but he knew having to see Amy and her "happy family" would be one of the most difficult things he had ever faced in his life. Not to mention having to see Penny. Sheldon shuddered at the thought.

"Good-bye Sheldon" Amy said finally. It was apparent to her that he did not wish to discuss their situation any more tonight. Quite frankly, there wasn't much she was willing to tell him anyway. It would be hard enough to explain in person why they were not married and that she had a child with another man. She dreaded seeing the hurt and disbelief she knew would be displayed on his face when she told him. Not to mention his reaction when he found out about Leonard. Amy shook her head at the thought of telling him about his friend.

Eventually, they both disconnected the call.

Sheldon rose from the bed to start making flight arrangements. Amy put down the phone on the coffee table and laid her head back down on the couch. Each one desperately hoped that tomorrow would bring the answers and clarity they both needed to set things right.

Whatever "right" meant exactly, neither one had a clue.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy slept fitfully on the couch after she repeatedly fought off Howard's many propositions to have her join him upstairs since Bernadette had not returned for the night. She finally had to threaten him with hitting his nose again!

He had asked her about her call with Sheldon, but she wouldn't say anything to him about it. She didn't want him to know that Sheldon was coming. She didn't want to reveal too much too soon.

DJ woke up before she did and Howard ended up getting him dressed and brought him downstairs to feed him breakfast. Amy waited patiently for Sheldon to come. It was all she could do now.

Howard still didn't know what to think about Amy's recent behavior. She wasn't acting like herself. She was acting like…well like herself but from years ago. Before he even looked twice at her. Back when she was Sheldon's girl. It was all very odd and upsetting to him.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door followed by Howard's name. Two more knocks came. Amy shot up from the couch and literally ran to open it. And then... there he was. Her knight in shining armor. Well, actually in a red Flash t-shirt.

Amy could not believe Sheldon was finally standing in front of her. She threw herself into his arms and he held her close as Howard stood behind them with his mouth gaped open. His eyes grew wide as he watched Amy and Sheldon walk arm-and-arm into the living room.

"Amy, what the hell is going on?" Howard yelled as he closed the front door. Amy ignored him. She stared up at Sheldon completely enamored with him. She looked at him as if she hadn't seen him in years, which as far as Howard knew, was exactly the case.

"Sheldon?" Howard tried again. Sheldon ignored him too but not because he was staring back at Amy, because he was staring at someone else. He was watching a little dark-haired boy who was seated on the floor by the couch quietly playing with a set of Legos.

Although Sheldon was exhausted from a long night of traveling, he was awake enough to know, especially with his eidetic memory, that the boy playing in the floor of Howard's house was not his son Michael. However, he looked so much like him he must have been his little brother. That is nice, he thought. Howard must have not gone through with his vasectomy in this timeline. Three was a good number for his friend, Sheldon surmised.

Oh dear! Another child that would vanish out of existence if he and Amy went back to return the original timeline, he realized sighing loudly.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, Sheldon let go of Amy and gave Howard an awkward hug. Howard hugged him back and did his best not to freak out too much in front of Amy's kid. This had to be the weirdest day of his life and he had been strapped to a rocket for crying out loud! he thought.

The adults moved to sit down in the living room. Sheldon sat next to Amy on the couch and grabbed her hand. He may still have had doubts about implementing the contingency plan, but at least he felt a thousand times better, figuratively speaking, just being in his wife's presence.

He had hoped to have an opportunity to speak with Amy privately before speaking with Howard, but then again he was still not sure what he would say to her given the circumstances in which they now found themselves.

Finally, after several moments of awkward silence between them, he gave her a slight smile and asked her a cryptic question.

"How much did you tell him?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was waiting for you" she replied.

Sheldon nodded and turned to face Howard. He took a breath and began his story.

"Howard, I understand this must all be confusing for you" he began as he recalled Howard's shocked expression when he and Amy embraced earlier.

"From what my mother told me, Amy and I have not seen or spoken to each other in over five years; however, I can assure you that is not the case. Up until last night, we were happily married living in Penny's old apartment enjoying our Nobel prize. That is until we decided to go back in time and change what we believed to be a small event in our timeline to allow us to have a better chance at conceiving a child. The one thing we had not yet been able to accomplish" he said sadly.

"I know this sounds inconceivable, but it is all true" he continued speaking.

"And you were a large part of it, Howard. You, Dr. Wolcott and myself built the machine to help transport us back in time. And you built the back-up machine in case we needed to return for any reason. Dr. Wolcott already went back in time with it and hid the machine in your basement before Amy and I made our time traveling trip. It should be down there now" he finished finally stopping to take a breath.

Amy squeezed his hand. She was so proud of her husband. He was never afraid to be direct and say what needed to be said. No matter how it might be received, she thought.

At this point Howard had not said a word. He had quietly listened to Sheldon, giving him his full attention even when DJ had hit his leg accidentally with a thrown Lego piece. But suddenly, he burst out laughing. This wasn't just a chuckle this was a booming laugh. Howard doubled over in his chair and actually fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

DJ being a typical kid, also started laughing at seeing Howard's behavior and soon the two were rolling together on the floor laughing their heads off.

"Howard, get control of yourself. And your son" Sheldon eventually scolded him. "I am being serious" he said frustrated.

"What?" Howard asked as the laughter died down and he sat up wiping his eyes.

"This is no laughing matter Howard. You and your son should…" Sheldon began.

"Why would you say that Sheldon? You know I don't have any children" Howard said pulling himself into the chair, the humor gone from his voice.

"I do not understand" Sheldon said. "Is this not Michael and Halley's little brother?" he asked oblivious to the social clues Amy was trying to give him to stop talking.

Oh no! Amy thought. As much as she admired Sheldon's directness, sometimes it could get him into trouble.

"Howard, I'm so sorry" she said when she saw her friend's face fall at Sheldon's mistake. She knew how much Howard had always wanted children. Apparently, that was the main cause of discourse between he and Bernadette.

"Are you" Howard started to ask as he struggled to catch his breath. "Are you saying in this other timeline, the one where you and Amy are married and I and some Dr. Wolcott dude helped you build a time machine, that I have children?" he asked Sheldon in disbelief.

This time it was Sheldon's face that fell. He looked at Amy questioningly. Her eyes were filled with sadness and she simply shook her head back and forth.

Sheldon finally understood Howard's confusion at his assumption. But if this was not Howard's son here with he and Amy then it must be… he looked at the boy again. But he looked just like… Sheldon's thoughts trailed off.

"Is this your child Amy?" he asked her in shock.

"Yes, Sheldon. In this timeline he is" she answered carefully trying to gauge his reaction.

Amy had been dreading telling Sheldon about her "son" all night. Based on Sheldon's facial features, her earlier assessment that when she told him he would be hurt and in disbelief was entirely accurate.

"Why does he look so much like Howard's son?" Sheldon asked her directly.

"What?" Howard interrupted. "I don't have children. He doesn't look like me. He looks like Amy. What the hell is going on?" he asked no one in particular as he jumped up from the chair and started to pace around the room.

"Um, come on DJ" Amy said suddenly, taking his little hand.

Amy didn't think this was a conversation he should be privy to, so she quickly gathered him, and his Legos, and moved them to the bedroom just off the living room. She turned on the small TV for him and left the door open a jar so she could hear if he needed anything.

Sheldon sat quietly while Howard continued to pace unsure what to think. It was true he and Amy had started their affair before she married, but she had sworn to him the baby wasn't his when he found out she was pregnant. That was why she married Dave. That was why she named him Dave Junior. DJ had always looked like Amy but now that he was no longer a baby, Howard couldn't deny the little boy's resemblance to him as well.

"Amy" Howard approached her when she returned, "Is it true? Is DJ mine and not Dave's" he asked with a wild expression in his eyes.

Sheldon froze in place at Howard's question. His mind started spinning as it quickly disseminated the facts in front of him.

Fact - Amy had a child in this timeline.

Fact - Amy's child was named DJ.

Fact - Howard believed he might be DJ's father.

Fact - Howard and Amy had...

Sheldon could not breath.

Meanwhile, Amy had remained silent as she stood next to Howard. She honestly didn't know the answer to his question.

"Is he Amy?" Howard asked again, grabbing her upper arms out of frustration when she refused to answer him.

At this point, Sheldon came out of his frozen state and moved quickly from the couch to his wife.

"Let go of her Howard. NOW!" he yelled.

No matter what kind of relationship Howard thought he had with Amy in this timeline, she was his wife! He had better not lay even a finger on her, Sheldon fumed.

Howard was jolted out of his frustration by Sheldon's yelling and immediately released her. The three of them stood there in silence. Sheldon glared at Howard. Howard glared at Amy. And Amy stared down at the floor with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Finally, she looked up at Howard and spoke.

"Howard, I have no idea if DJ is your son. I am not the Amy from your timeline. You and I never had an affair in our timeline. Not even close. I didn't marry Dave. I married Sheldon. You do have kids but with Bernadette not me. The two of you are very happy together in our timeline. You have to help us change everything back. You have too" she begged him as the tears began to flow.

Howard's face filled with anger.

"You are as bat shit crazy as he is aren't you?" he spat at her.

"You two deserve each other" he added. "I want you gone when I get back. All of you!" he yelled.

And then he turned on his heels and stormed out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy stood there sobbing and Sheldon seemed frozen in place again. He knew Amy had moved on with another man in this timeline but to find out that she had an affair and possibly a child with his friend, or supposed friend that is, was something he could have never expected. How could she? How could Howard? How could they betray him like this? he wondered heartbroken.

Amy couldn't believe she and Sheldon's time traveling adventure had turned into such a nightmare. Without Howard's help, they couldn't get back to fix the timeline. She turned to ask Sheldon what they should do now and that's when she finally noticed his expression. He didn't just look upset, which was understandable, he looked...well, he looked absolutely devastated. Remorse immediately flooded through Amy. She hadn't planned on blurting out she was married to someone else but Howard had been pressing her and...

Oh, no! she thought. Was Sheldon upset because of her marriage or because of her and Howard?

According to Howard, he and Sheldon still kept in touch with some regularity. Howard had probably already told him she had married and had a child which meant surely Mary knew as well. She may have even disclosed that information to Sheldon before he flew out last night from Texas. However, Amy didn't believe for one second Howard would have told him about his affair with her, well, the her from this timeline. As paranoid as Howard was, she would bet that no one knew about their "little secret".

"Sheldon" Amy began calmly "I know what you're thinking but you have to be logical about all of this. It wasn't me with Howard. It wasn't…"

"I know. I know" Sheldon interrupted, a little too harshly.

Yes, Sheldon knew logically Amy had not betrayed him. Nor had Howard. However, this was one case when his logical side did not seem to be able to outweigh his emotional one.

"It is just…" Sheldon gulped. "Oh Amy, what have we done?" he broke down.

Amy moved to him and placed her arms around him holding him close. The couple held each other for a long time. Eventually, Sheldon moved to the sofa while Amy peeked through the door to check on DJ. Her thoughts echoed Sheldon's. This poor little boy. What had they done? she agonized.

After Amy confirmed DJ was okay, she joined her husband. He reached over and took her hand. He looked down at their entwined hands and his thumb slowly caressed the ring on her left hand. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Amy, I was not sure I should come when you called" he finally admitted looking up at her. "My mother had told me you had married the man you dated back when we were broken up and you had a son. She begged me not to come. She told me you were happy" he shrugged.

Sheldon had met Dave Gibbs only briefly years ago on the night he and Amy reconciled. Sheldon had interrupted their date with his declaration of love and had asked Amy to be his girlfriend again. Fortunately, she accepted and ended her date by kissing Sheldon and kicking the guy to the curb. However, Sheldon could never forget him. Not just because of his eidetic memory, but because that night was not the first time he had seen him with Amy.

Sheldon had also seen them together on the night he went to propose during their breakup. It had hurt him so much when he saw them kissing outside of Amy's apartment building, he had put away her engagement ring and turned around and left without Amy seeing him. For her to have married that same man in this other timeline meant they had obviously been compatible together. What would have happened if Sheldon had not interrupted their date when he did that night? he wondered.

He shook his head attempting to remove the disturbing thought and cleared his throat.

"Where is your hus... I mean where is Dave?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh!" Amy replied sheepishly. "Um, he is not here. Apparently he is out of town at a conference. I haven't even spoken to him" she answered.

Sheldon let out a sigh of relief. The guy may not be a longshoreman but still he was not looking forward to a confrontation with him.

"Your mother was wrong, you know" Amy said interrupting his thought.

"Wrong?" Sheldon asked unsure what she meant.

"About me being happy" she finished. "Clearly, if I were happy, I wouldn't be having an affair with Howard" she said confidently.

Ugh! Forget her absent "husband", he still had to contend with the issue of her being with Howard, Sheldon realized bitterly.

"Amy, you really do not think you, or you in this timeline anyway, are happy?" he asked.

Sheldon had to be sure. Although he had no idea how he would survive without her, he would let her go if she wanted to stay here with her son.

"I can't see how Sheldon. How can any of us be happy in this horrible timeline?" she answered wearily. "Howard and Bernadette are a mess. Halley and Michael are gone" she continued. "And Penny's little boy and Leonard…" she cut off unsure if Mary had told Sheldon everything.

"I know about Leonard" Sheldon said sadly. He swiped at the tears that had begun to involuntarily run down his cheeks.

Amy started crying softly again too.

"I saw Penny" she sniffed and removed her glasses to wipe her eyes. "She still lives in her old apartment. Alone. She looked horrible Sheldon. Just miserable without him" she added.

They both sat in silence as they held hands. Their disheveled appearance on the outside from a restless night matched their mixed emotions on the inside as they imagined how their lives would be without their friend. Leonard was more than just Sheldon's best friend in the world, he was their family.

"Sheldon, I haven't asked but I don't think I have a Nobel. Do you?" Amy asked changing the subject. She could no longer bear to think about Leonard and the guilt over what they had done.

"I do not know Amy. I never thought to ask" he replied simply.

Amy was very moved by the fact Sheldon had not once considered the possible loss of his Nobel prize. His only thoughts seemed to be of her and their friends. The Sheldon that she had broken up with all of those years ago would have asked about his winning the moment he discovered the change in timeline. The Sheldon of now had grown so much since that time. She was so proud of him.

"I thought maybe you had won without me. That you were content and happy with your new life in this timeline. That you didn't need me anymore" she confessed.

"Well, I don't know if I won without you but I sincerely doubt it. I do know, the only way I would ever be happy in any life is to be with you" he reassured her.

Sheldon reached over and cradled his wife's face in his hands. His thumbs caressed her cheeks and he gently wiped the remaining tears away. He leaned in and sweetly kissed her cheek tasting the salty residue. He moved his head slightly so his lips just grazed hers and he gently kissed her.

Ah, his Amy, he thought. How could he have ever foolishly thought he could give her up no matter the timeline or universe? he wondered.

He loved her.

He cherished her.

He wanted her.

Despite their current circumstances, Sheldon found himself subconsciously moving closer to her. His gentle kiss deepened and his body moved over hers on the couch. His hands roamed the length of her body and he pulled her leg up to wrap around his waist. He could not stop the moan that escaped his mouth when she moved her hips beneath him and he felt the glorious friction between them.

Amy breathlessly returned Sheldon's kiss feeling like herself for the first time since she opened her eyes on that stairwell yesterday and found he was gone. She had been terrified that she would never be with him again. She needed him now almost to the point of desperation.

It had been a long time since they had both felt this kind of passion for each other. While their sexual activity had certainly increased in their efforts to conceive a child, their sexual intimacy had decreased.

Every session of lovemaking had turned so clinical for them. So distance. They no longer enjoyed just being with each other and finding out new things together as Sheldon had so sweetly reassured Amy when she was nervous the night of their first time. Lately, they had only been concerned with the outcome of their endeavors. And the outcome had always been one of failure.

None of that mattered now as their thoughts turned only to the joy they felt at being reunited after a torturous night apart. This time Amy was the one who could not suppress a moan as she moved her hand to run her fingers through his hair. She had moved her other hand lower and was just about to run her fingers over something else of his when she felt a small tug on her skirt.

"Mummy, why kissy man?" DJ asked her curiously as he stood next to the sofa watching them.

Amy blushed furiously and let go of Sheldon who sat up and quickly moved away from her.

"Hello" Sheldon said to the little boy as he tried to calm himself down from their passionate kiss. "My name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Nice to meet you" he said staring down at him.

"I DJ" the boy said. "Are you one of Mummy's special kissy friends?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked DJ confused.

"Mummy's kissy man friends. Like Howd" the boy answered innocently.

"Oh, my goodness" Amy sighed.

It seemed at least one other person knew about her affair with Howard! It really does just keep getting worse and worse doesn't it, she thought.

"Um, DJ let's get you some lunch okay, are you hungry?" she asked putting on her glasses and shuffling him towards the kitchen.

"Yaa!" he answered excitedly. "Bye Doctor" he waved to Sheldon.

All Sheldon could do was grimace and muster up a small wave good-bye.

* * *

After Amy had fed DJ and tucked him in for a nap, she sat down next to Sheldon in the living room. He hadn't moved from his spot on the couch and had been writing furiously in a notebook. He didn't look up at her when she joined him. Maybe that was just as well, Amy thought. She wasn't sure what she could possibly say to him.

While the Amy in this timeline wasn't her, she couldn't deny that at one time they were the same person. That being the case, apparently she had the capacity to act in ways she never thought possible. To sleep around. To cheat on her husband. To do that in front of her young son. To possibly lie about his parentage. It was hard for her to accept. She could only imagine how Sheldon felt.

"I brought you some tea Sheldon" she said setting a steaming mug in front of him on the coffee table. The least she could do was offer him a hot beverage.

Sheldon did not look up nor stop writing.

"Sheldon?" she addressed him again.

Sheldon heard Amy sit down next to him but he was not sure how to act around her right now. To say he was overwhelmed by everything he had witnessed today was an understatement. He was confused, scared, and to be honest a little hurt. Instead of dwelling on his emotions, he had turned his attention to doing what he did best - solving equations for their plan. For someone who had a difficult time adjusting to change under normal circumstances, he was not sure how much more he could take of this new timeline. He had to implement the contingency plan as soon as possible.

"I think I've got it Amy" Sheldon said and turned towards her closing the notebook. "I think we're ready to implement the contingency plan."

"Oh, Sheldon thank god!" she exclaimed. "I am most assuredly ready" she agreed.

The sooner they could restore the timeline, the better she thought.

"I have got to go find Howard and convince him to help us. You stay here and watch over your…well, the boy, okay?" he instructed.

"Okay" she agreed. "How will you find him? Howard didn't even take his phone with him" she asked when she noticed the cell phone left on the table in his rush to leave.

"I know. I used his phone earlier to call a cab. Howard should really change up his list of passwords" he mumbled under his breath. "Anyway, I have an idea where he might have gone" he added.

They heard a horn blare outside.

"I will be back as soon as I can" he said quickly and out the door he went.

He didn't touch his tea, Amy thought when she heard the door slam behind him.

Or say goodbye, she realized sadly.

Even if they were able to restore the timeline, would their relationship ever be the same again?


	11. Chapter 11

Howard was already on his third beer. It was early in the day, but he just didn't care anymore. His life was such a mess. His wife never came home last night. His girlfriend was acting crazy. His friend had just shown up at his house out of the blue spouting the most ridiculous story. And he just found out that the one thing he'd always wanted to be, a father, may had been stolen from him for years without his knowledge.

What the hell was going on? his mind screamed as he finished his beer and flagged down the bartender for another one.

Sheldon arrived at the Cheesecake Factory out of breath. He immediately spotted Howard at the bar and let out a huge sigh of relief. He had found him. Now he just had to convince him their story was not a load of poppycock. Sheldon started to head over to the bar but stopped when he saw a waitress casually lean over Howard and whisper something in his ear.

"Not tonight Annalise" Howard said. "I've had a rough day. Raincheck, okay?" he added.

"Hmrpf" she said with a frown walking away.

"Hey, don't be mad" he said grabbing her arm. "Look, you're off tomorrow right? How about I come by your place and we..." he leaned over and whispered the rest in her ear.

Annalise giggled and left to go wait on a table while Howard went back to his beer.

"I see Amy is not the only one with whom you are stepping out on Bernadette" Sheldon said sitting next to Howard at the bar.

Unfortunately, Sheldon was gifted with Vulcan-like hearing and had heard every disgusting word of Howard's exchange with the woman.

"How'd you find me?" Howard asked.

"Oh, I remembered you and I sharing a beer at the local watering hole a time or two in the past" he replied.

Howard sighed.

"Look Sheldon. I am sorry about Amy. That was not cool of me since you guys were once together. Of course, you never had sex so whatever, but the rest is really none of your business okay" Howard said taking another swing of his beer.

"Amy and I never had sex in this timeline? Is that why she broke our engagement?" Sheldon asked perplexed. He and Amy had been living together in their timeline when he proposed. They had been intimate on several occasions.

"I don't know, maybe. Maybe you were just a big fact jerk" Howard replied ignoring his friend's wacky comment about "this timeline".

"She didn't seem to like it when you blew her off on her birthday to come to the new Star Wars movie with us, although no one can blame you for that one. Great movie" he said taking a drink.

Sheldon shook his head. He was getting distracted. He was here on a mission and he needed to focus.

"Of course, if you ask me you're the one that dodged a bullet there" Howard said under his breath.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked losing his focus again.

"I mean Amy's a handful. Apparently she's really hard to keep satisfied if you know what I mean" he smirked.

Sheldon's brow creased in confusion.

"That does not make sense Howard" Sheldon said. "Amy is not hard to keep satisfied. She always scores customer surveys as satisfactory; although, she did once give our streaming service an unsatisfactory score when they stopped offering Little House on the Prairie. Of course, I suggested she write a strongly worded..."

"Oh, for Pete's sake Sheldon!" Howard interrupted him "I forgot how literal you take everything. She likes to have sex with a lot of men okay, sheesh!" he yelled, the alcohol obviously lowering his inhibitions. Several patrons turned from their meals and scowled at his outburst.

"Sorry, sorry" Howard said waving at them.

"What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked angrily. How dare Howard speak of his wife that way no matter the timeline.

"Sorry Sheldon but it's true" he said using a much lower volume this time. "After you moved back to Texas, she started dating. A lot. She did get married, but I don't think that put much of a damper on her dating life. I'm just one of her many conquests" he slurred unhappily.

Sheldon rose to his feet. If it were possible, steam would be coming out of his ears. He had never felt so angry in all of his life at hearing Howard's accusation. Even though the little boy had also said as much, Sheldon refused to believe it.

"I do not believe you. You are just drunk!" he said through clenched teeth. "Amy is not like that and frankly Howard neither are you. You love Bernadette. She is the best thing to ever happen to you. The Howard I met years ago changed when he fell in love with her. You became a better person. A better man. What happened to you?" he asked sincerely, the anger leaving his body.

Howard put his beer down to look at his friend in surprise. Ever since Leonard's death, or maybe even before when Amy broke up with him, Sheldon had been hiding from the world, too terrified to face reality. The Sheldon standing in front of him now seemed, well like the old Sheldon again. Not afraid to speak his mind and call it like it was. Hmmm, if Sheldon was acting like the old Sheldon. And Amy was acting like the old Amy.

"Oh my god!" Howard said suddenly. "It's true, isn't it? You and Amy really did travel to the past and came back to an alternative timeline, didn't you?" he asked in shock.

Sheldon let out a breath. Finally, Howard believed him.

"Yes, we did" he acknowledged.

Howard stood up from the bar stool, but stumbled. Sheldon had to hold him up when he tried to start walking.

"I've got to help you get back" he said holding on to Sheldon.

"Thank you Howard!" Sheldon exclaimed finally feeling a little hopeful. 'Um, let's get you some coffee on the way back to the house okay?" he added trying his best to hold Howard upright.

"Sheldon?" Howard asked as they made their way out of the bar. "Are Bernadette and I really happy together in the other timeline. Do we…" he paused "do we really have kids like Amy said?" he asked softly. The gravity of the situation making him more and more sober by the minute.

"You do Howard. You are a very happy family" Sheldon smiled.

Howard smiled in return.

"And Raj? Does he still move back to India?" he asked.

Sheldon was surprised to hear that news. He had not heard about Raj moving in this timeline.

"No, he does not move to India" he replied simply.

Howard nodded but his eyes started tearing up at the thought of being reunited again with his best friend.

Back when Amy and Sheldon got engaged, Raj had feared with all of his friends either married or engaged, he would never catch up and would end up alone. He had decided to propose too. He and Emily had married at City Hall on a Friday and had divorced there on a Monday three months later.

Raj knew she wasn't the right girl for him but he just didn't seem to care at the time. After the divorce, his self-esteem had been so low his father had been able to convince him the best way to find the right girl would be to come home. Howard had not seen him in five years but as far as he knew, Raj was still searching for "the one".

"And Penny and Leonard?" Howard asked afraid to hear the answer, but he had to know. "Are they okay?"

"They are" Sheldon replied thoughtfully.

Howard didn't say anything, but he couldn't fight the tears any longer. They made their way to a cab and he laid his head back on the seat to rest, overwhelmed with all the information he had just learned from Sheldon.

When he appeared to have fallen asleep, Sheldon decided he'd let his friend sleep it off for a while in the cab. There were a few stops he needed to make before taking Howard home and hopefully making everything right again.


	12. Chapter 12

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

"Penny"

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

"Penny"

_Knock, Knock, Knock _

"Penny"

With Howard still snoozing away in the cab, Sheldon knocked on the door of his apartment. Well, what should be his apartment but apparently was still Penny's. He heard footsteps running towards him and the door flew open. There was Penny standing in front of him, her mouth hanging open. Amy was right. She did look horrible, he thought.

"Hello Penny" he greeted her softly.

Suddenly Sheldon felt a sting on his left cheek. Penny had slapped him!

It felt just like the time Leonard had slapped him when Sheldon won the Nobel Prize and thought he might be dreaming. Ouch!

"Why did you do that?" he yelled as he held his cheek. Boy, coming here was a mistake! he thought.

"Because you're a jerk and an idiot and an ass!" she yelled at him. Then she promptly burst into tears and hugged him tightly as they both continued to stand in the doorway.

"How could you leave? How could you treat me like that? I needed you Sheldon. You were his best friend" she choked out through her tears as she clung to him.

Sheldon felt like he had entered the _Twilight Zone _and maybe he had. First, Penny hit him. Then she hugged him. Then she berated him. Then she said she needed him. He was not very good at deciphering emotions in the first place and especially not when they were all on display at the same time. He was not sure how to respond.

"Penny, may I come in?" he finally asked politely when he was certain she did not seem ready to assault him again.

Penny leaned back and debated his request for a while but then moved to let him enter the apartment. She closed the door and went to the kitchen. She blew her nose loudly and then filled up a wine glass from an open bottle. Sheldon came in and sat down on the couch.

The room was silent except for Penny's shuffling noises in the kitchen. She quickly finished her glass and sighed when she went to pour another one and found the bottle empty. She moved to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer and some ice. Sheldon never took his worried eyes off her as she scurried about in the kitchen.

Eventually she came over to the couch, beer in hand, and sat down next to Sheldon. She wordlessly offered him the ice wrapped in a towel. He took it and held it on his cheek.

"What are you doing here Sheldon?" she asked him finally. "Did Amy ask you to come? Bernadette told me she may have talked with you. She stayed over last night because she was furious with Howard. She said he was calling you for Amy, although, she had no idea why she would want to talk to you after all these years. What's going on?" she asked frustrated.

Penny hadn't seen or even talked to Sheldon since he moved away after she lost Leonard. She tried for awhile to mend their relationship. After all, he had been like a brother to her. She called Mrs. Cooper to check in on him. She wrote letters. She even flew down to Texas once but he refused to see her. Ultimately, he blamed her for Leonard's death and after a few years of rejection from him, she just stopped trying.

Sheldon sat silently as he tried to gather his courage. From the moment his mom had told him what happened to his best friend in this timeline, Sheldon had been fearful of speaking with Penny. But he knew he had to come. For Leonard.

"Penny, I am sorry you have been alone. I want to make that right. I will make that right. That is why I am here" he answered confidently as he put down the ice pack and reached for her hand.

Penny's eyes went wide. The Sheldon she knew from years ago didn't hold hands especially after seeing her blow her nose in the kitchen. The Sheldon she remembered was afraid of germs and avoided human contact, at least with anyone except Amy, although he would only do so much with her.

What was he saying? she wondered. He said he was here so she wouldn't be alone anymore. Did Amy finally guilt him into making amends for the way he had treated his best friend's fiancee? Oh god, he wasn't trying to take Leonard's place, or something was he? she feared.

That would be just like him, she thought shaking her head. To rationalize if you lost one fiancé you could just replace him with another one. Like a toy. But she and Leonard weren't like toys. They were more like socks, she analyzed. A pair. When one went missing, the other just stayed alone. Forever. That's why she couldn't even so much as look at another guy since Leonard.

"Sheldon, I don't understand. How could you ever make this right?" she said pulling her hand away from his. "Nothing will ever be right again" she said sadly looking down at the beer bottle she nervously twisted in her hands.

Sheldon looked at his friend. He had seen her at her worst and her best over the years, but nothing could have prepared him for seeing the utter sadness that seemed to overcome her now. He had never hated himself more, than he did in that moment.

He contemplated briefly revealing their time traveling experiment to her; however, unlike Howard, Sheldon knew there would be no chance that Penny would believe him. For someone who loved the "hippy dippy" worlds of astrology and psychics, she was actually quite narrow-minded when it came to the real wonders of the universe.

So that left him with no choice.

He was forced to do something he rarely did.

He lied.

"Penny. I have not been myself. I am sorry if I hurt you in anyway. Please believe me when I say I cannot remember much about these last five years. My therapist" he paused trying not to roll his eyes "...told me my mind blocked them out for self-preservation. Unfortunately, my once fail-proof memory is no more. Can you tell me again how Leonard died?" he gulped. "Please. I honestly cannot remember the details" he concocted.

Sheldon did not know if he could stand to hear about his friend's death, but as a scientist he knew he needed to know the facts to help prevent this tragedy.

Penny was flabbergasted. First Amy and now Sheldon was asking her to relive losing Leonard after all this time. Why were they doing this to her? For some kind of wacky experiment? She looked up from her hands at his face ready to scream at him, but she closed her mouth when she saw he really was sincere in his request. After all, she knew Sheldon didn't lie.

Based on her conversations with his mom, she also knew he had episodes where he faded in and out of reality. She hadn't talked with Mrs. Cooper in a while, but she had hoped he was getting better. She sighed. No matter how Sheldon had behaved these last few years, Penny felt that Leonard would want her to continue to look out for him. She decided answer his question.

"You were right to blame me Sheldon" she began quietly. "Every word you screamed at me in the hospital was true. He would have been better off if we had never met. You couldn't even look at me. That is why you left after it happened. Why you haven't seen me. It was all my fault. My fault" she said, her voice void of any emotion as she looked straight ahead.

"He and I fought that night. The night of the car accident" she offered.

Ah, a car accident, thought Sheldon. Something sudden. Something unexpected. Something preventable, he hoped.

"He was angry that we had been engaged for so long and I still hadn't set a wedding date" she continued. "It really shook him when Amy ended your engagement. He thought I might do the same to him" she said.

"You did not elope to Las Vegas?" Sheldon asked surprised.

"Las Vegas?" Penny repeated bewildered. She wouldn't have minded that in hindsight, she thought. It may have been perfect actually.

"No" Penny said slowly as she turned her head to look at him. Just how far off the deep end had he gone this time? she wondered.

Sheldon just nodded thinking how this was not Penny's fault, this was all his fault. He and Amy had caused this tragedy and ruined their friends' lives.

Penny looked away and continued.

"Anyway, he started making crazy accusations about me secretly not wanting to marry him. I kept reassuring him there were no secrets between us. I guess he felt guilty or something because he finally decided to confess his secret about kissing a woman from work when he was on the North Sea. I was just so mad" she said as her voice raised higher.

"I yelled. He got upset. He shouldn't have been driving" she said, her voice now just a whisper. "It was late and dark and he was upset. They said he didn't even swerve to avoid the other car. I told him to leave and never come back. And that's what he did" she finished as tears quietly streamed down her face.

Sheldon sat as still as a statue as he listened to Penny's story. He felt a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. As if someone had physically kicked him in the gut. His chest hurt too. Was it possible to die from a broken heart? he wondered. If he felt this bad, he could not imagine how Penny must feel.

Penny put down her beer and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Sheldon.

"When Leonard died, my whole world died with him. I stopped getting up in the morning. I drank...and drank...and drank. I lost my job. I'm back at the Cheesecake Factory Sheldon, can you believe it? God, my life's such a mess!" she said sniffling.

Sheldon could not stand it anymore. He hated to see his upbeat happy-go-lucky friend so sad and miserable. He had all the information he needed. He had to go fix this now.

"I have to go now Penny, but I needed to see you and tell you not to worry. Soon everything will be alright. I promise" he added as headed to the door.

"You're leaving again?" she squeaked out standing. "But you're the closest thing I have to him still being here Sheldon. Please stay" she pleaded quietly.

Sheldon stopped in his tracks. His eyes burned with unshed tears that threatened to fall. How could he have been so selfish as to not even consider the repercussions of his plan to change the past? he wondered baffled. He had forgotten what he said in his own Nobel Prize acceptance speech! He knew how important his friends were in his life. Of course changing his past would affect them too, he realized. He had been so caught up in his "mission", he had forgotten them. They truly were the greatest group of friends that anyone ever had and they did not deserve to suffer for his mistake, he thought sadly.

Sheldon turned around and went to his friend. No, his sister. He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a rare thing. A Sheldon-initiated hug.

"Do not worry Penny. I will be back. Soon" he reassured her. He would be back but not until his fixed this mess! He still had one more stop to make.

And then just as quickly as he came, he was gone.

Penny sat back down on the couch and sobbed.


	13. Chapter 13

Amy had been pacing for almost an hour. Where were they? she wondered. Could Sheldon not find Howard? What was taking him so long? Ugh! This waiting was absolute torture, she thought.

Shortly after Amy had finished the tea she had made for Sheldon, DJ awoke from his nap. Amy had started to find the more time she spent with him, the closer and closer she felt towards him. She couldn't help herself. The little boy was very easy to love. She knew soon it would be impossible to say goodbye, so she did what she thought was best. She used Howard's forgotten cell phone to call her mother to come and get him.

Bernadette had told her that Amy's mom loved DJ and that was evident when she arrived to pick him up. He ran right to her. It was also evident that there was still no love lost between her and her mother. I guess somethings never change, she figured. When it was time to go, Amy had given her "son" a long hug and he had left with a smile on his face. Amy waved goodbye and tried her best not to burst into tears.

With DJ out of the house, Amy was left with nothing to do except pace and worry. She had no way of reaching Sheldon. She could only hope he could find Howard and convince him to believe their story and help them go back and correct the timeline.

She knew correcting the timeline meant she would probably never have such a sweet little boy like DJ. However, her friend's children would be there. And Leonard. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make for them.

"Amy! Amy!" she heard Howard's voice suddenly as Sheldon and Howard came bursting through the door.

Howard came straight towards Amy his arms extended. Amy raised her hands ready to hit him again when she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug by him.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I had no idea, um, who you were. You and I have a, well, a very different relationship now than we did" he finished awkwardly. "I hope you can forgive me" he added.

Sheldon moved to Amy stepping in between she and Howard forcing him to let go of her and step back. Sheldon was frowning but Amy was smiling. She realized Howard must believe them now!

"It's okay Howard. Thank god!" she said moving to hug her husband.

"Sheldon filled me in on everything" Howard added. "I'm just going to go clean up. Keep the coffee coming okay and then, we'll get you guys back to the past!" Howard said. "Gosh, I feel just like a discount young Doc Brown!" he squealed with delight at his own _Back to the Future _reference and he quickly headed up the stairs.

"Where is your son Amy?" Sheldon asked quietly when Howard was gone.

Amy was quiet for a moment. That was the first time Sheldon had called DJ her "son" she noticed.

"I called my mother to come pick him up" she answered finally. "It was just getting too difficult to say goodbye the more time I spent with him Sheldon. He is such a sweet boy. I just couldn't…" she trailed off "somehow I just have to believe the universe will look out for him. Somehow" she choked out.

"Anyway, he's with my mom" she said regaining her composure. "He's happy. He was smiling when he left" she added softly.

Sheldon stared at his beautiful wife. Yes, by going back to the past he was sure they could bring back Howard's children and Leonard and his son. But she would be giving up a child. There was no doubt now that Amy could successfully conceive and give birth to a child if she had only not waited so long. Would that ever happen now? he wondered.

He and Amy would have to go back to the night of their fifth anniversary again. In every scenario he played out in his mind, it all came back to that night. They would go back and he would not manipulate time to ensure he proposed. Amy would get mad at him that night and she would break up with him. He would be with Penny and Leonard that next night and somehow his words would help them decide to elope to Las Vegas. Their fight about setting a wedding date would not happen and Leonard would live. Yes, they had to set things right, but Sheldon could not fathom the heartbreak he would still be inflicting upon Amy.

"Amy, I wish things could be different, but we have to go back to that night" he said finally.

"I know Sheldon. I absolutely agree. We've done a horrible selfish thing by thinking changing our lives would have no effect on those around us. They are truly our family and we have to set things right" she said.

Amy's words made Sheldon wonder about something.

"Amy, do you really think of Howard as family?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Well, I mean in this timeline you and he, well I mean I know it is not you but …" Sheldon stopped.

"Just say it Sheldon" Amy said.

"How could you Amy?" Sheldon yelled suddenly. "Not just Howard but all of them. I mean as far as I can tell, I am still a virgin in this timeline for Pete's sake! But you, you, well Howard said you did not just give the milk away for free, you gave away the entire farm!" he glared at her.

"Sheldon you are being absolutely ridiculous!" she rebutted. "I will not be held responsible for something that I did not do. You get that right!" she yelled. "Besides, it sounds like you were the one that screwed up this timeline not me!" she glared back.

"What does that mean?" he scoffed.

"My birthday Sheldon. Our first time. Ring a bell?" she said sarcastically. "You decided to go to that stupid Star Wars movie instead of being with me. How could you? You know how special that night was for me" she said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Stupid Star Wars movie? Now who is being ridiculous" Sheldon yelled. "You know I did not go to the movie that night Amy. I made love to you for the first time that night. I wanted to show you how important you were to me. Are to me" he retracted.

The room went silent. The harshness of their words echoed throughout the house. It was apparent that the strain from the last twenty-four hours had finally caught up with them. They were lashing out at each other for things they didn't even do.

Sheldon exhaled a big breath and sat down with his wife. Her head was leaned back against the couch and her eyes were closed.

"I am sorry Amy. I know I am being ridiculous. We just need to go change things back to the way they were. Before we forget why we wanted to change them in the first place" he told her.

Amy opened her eyes and took his hand.

"We really made a mess of things, haven't we?" she sighed.

"I just cannot understand where we went wrong" he questioned.

"Sheldon" Amy paused "I know you already had the ring, but you obviously weren't ready to propose that night. If you had been, we would have not broken up in this timeline too" she surmised.

"I do not understand why" he said frustrated. "Amy, my love for you has not faltered from the moment I concluded what I was feeling was in fact not a brain parasite but love" he admitted. "Even during our breakup, I never stopped loving you" he said strongly.

Amy took in a deep breath trying to find her words. She didn't want to say something that might hurt him.

"Sheldon" she said gently "We've both acknowledged before that our breakup taught us many things. We learned how much we really meant to each other and how much we wanted to be together. Apparently, we needed to learn those things for us to make our relationship work" she suggested.

"Apparently we did" he agreed reluctantly.

"Oh, why do I always have to be right?" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked as her eyes rolled upwards slightly.

"Well, it is as I said on our live Fun with Flags show on Valentine's Day, remember? As painful as our breakup was, it had an evolutionary purpose. It provided information that certain behaviors were not good for us and we learned from it" he recalled.

"We did" she agreed remembering.

"I should have listened to you, Amy. You were right to be worried about trying to change the past. I guess I was not ready to propose that night after all" he admitted.

"It's okay Sheldon. Although, I've always been curious, why did you finally propose? Was it really just because another woman kissed you?" she asked hesitantly.

In the past, Sheldon had conveyed that only when he was kissed by another woman, did he realize Amy was the only one he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. Would Sheldon have ever proposed to her if that Nowitzki broad had not kissed him first? she wondered.

Sheldon was a little taken aback at her question. Was she doubting his feelings for her? Was he doubting her feelings for him? It seemed their catastrophic foray into this alternative timeline may have caused them to question their entire relationship, he pondered thoughtfully.

He realized Amy was still waiting for him to speak. All he could do was answer her question honestly.

"Amy. You must know that you are not the first woman that I have ever loved" he said simply.

Amy held her breath and let go of his hand. There was a reason she had never asked this question before she realized heartbroken.

"There was my mom and Mee-Maw; my sister; even Penny, who is like a sister" he continued unfazed.

Amy exhaled, hoping he was finished with his list.

"However, you are the first and only woman, or even person, that I have ever loved more than, well, more than me" he confessed. "You are the only one that can bring out my unselfish side, or at least try anyway" he grinned sheepishly.

"Amy, you are the most important person in my life and your opinion matters most to me. It may sound cliche, but you make me want to be a better man" he added remembering his earlier speech to Howard about Bernadette.

"I finally proposed because I guess I just wanted Dr. Nowitzki, and anyone else, to know that I was yours and you were mine for all time" he shrugged. "I love you Amy. In all timelines. In all realities. In all universes. There is only you" he finished as he took back her hand.

Amy smiled at his answer knowing that even after all these years, her love for him continued to grow stronger every day.

"I love you too Sheldon. No matter what it may look like in this timeline, please know I could never stop loving you" she reassured him.

The poignant moment between them was interrupted when Howard cleared his throat. They had not noticed he had returned downstairs.

"Is everything alright in here? I heard yelling" he asked them.

"It is fine Howard" Sheldon replied squeezing Amy's hand. "Are you ready to get started?" he asked him.

Howard nodded and he and Sheldon headed towards the basement door.

"I'll go start on that coffee and meet you down there" Amy said moving toward the kitchen.

"Amy?" Sheldon said stopping briefly to look at her.

Amy stopped to face him.

"Do not take too long. We can not afford to wait much longer" he said somberly and then followed after Howard.

Amy knew he wasn't talking about the coffee.


	14. Chapter 14

Down in the Wolowitz's spacious basement, Amy, Sheldon and Howard worked tirelessly without a break. Sheldon knew the longer they waited to return to the past from this point in the new timeline, the higher the likelihood they may not succeed in changing things back to the original timeline. Ironically, they could not afford to waste anymore time.

Eventually they started getting a little hungry, so Amy volunteered to go upstairs to make some sandwiches for them. Howard and Sheldon continued to work side-by-side in silence. It was eerily similar to the time the two of them and Leonard had worked together on their guidance system for the government. Unfortunately, that event would have never happened in this timeline, so Sheldon was forced to reminisce alone.

After a while, Howard put down his tools and went to wash up in the small sink next to the dryer in anticipation of Amy returning with food. He looked over at Sheldon who was inspecting the machine for what must be the tenth time. Howard couldn't fault Sheldon for being extra cautious. Quite frankly, he and Amy's life depended on everything working perfectly. Thinking about Amy, Howard felt the need to say something to Sheldon. He cleared his throat.

"I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Amy upstairs" he said to him. "You know there is a reason she's been with so many guys in this timeline" he said.

"I know Howard I know. Because I would not have sex with her, I get it" Sheldon replied dryly.

"No Sheldon. It's not because of sex. It's because of love. Amy, well the Amy I know now, is desperately looking for love. She is trying to fill some kind of void in her life. But she will never fill it because the void is you" he said simply.

"You are supposed to be in her life" he continued. "You are her friend, her partner, her lover. You are the love of her life Sheldon. No matter what life it is" he told him sincerely.

Sheldon looked away for a moment contemplating Howard's words. Was that why the Amy in this timeline had sought out so many male companions? he wondered.

In their original timeline, Amy did not decide to even start dating other men until Sheldon disclosed he had asked out other women. She certainly never slept with anyone. She always held out hope that she and Sheldon would get back together. In fact, she was the one that asked him to reconcile in the first place.

Sheldon was the one that had lost hope. When Amy left him and Leonard married and wanted to move out, Sheldon simply gave up. He even briefly tried to live in an "alternative reality" by resetting his life back to before he had met Leonard. Back to before he felt such powerful emotions like love and trust and loyalty.

Apparently in this timeline when Sheldon lost Amy and then Leonard permanently, he lost his grasp on reality altogether. The Amy in this timeline must have lost all hope they would ever reunite. Did he have hope for them now? Could he move beyond everything he had seen in this timeline? Would their relationship ever be the same? he questioned.

"That is a nice sentiment Howard, but you cannot know that for sure" he finally said.

"Yes, I can Sheldon" Howard countered.

"How?" Sheldon asked thoughtfully.

"Because" Howard answered. "She's the one that told me" he said with a smile.

Sheldon smiled in return. No, he had not lost hope he realized with certainty. He knew Amy loved him no matter their circumstances. He just needed to be reminded of that fact. It would be difficult not to think about Howard being with Amy in this alternative timeline, but he could not deny that he was a good friend.

"Sheldon" Howard said in a tense voice as his smile faded. "I want to help you and Amy, I really do, it's just...well, if you go back, are you sure you can set everything right again? You say I have kids but what if that doesn't work out? I mean DJ is here and he might be..." Howard gulped. "It's just that he is such a great little boy. How can we make him just vanish out of existence? It's not fair!" he scowled.

Sheldon did not know what he could possibly say to Howard that might help his situation. To the Howard in this timeline, he had known Amy's son for years and he obviously cared about him. He might even be his father. He was absolutely correct in his assessment. Nothing about this decision was fair.

"I am sorry Howard" Sheldon said. "It is a horrible decision to have to make but there are multiple other children and Leonard that will cease to exist if we stay here" he rationalized. He knew his words would not bring comfort but perhaps they might appeal to Howard's rational side.

Howard sighed deeply with grief but said nothing else when he heard Amy open the door and start down the stairs.

They ate quickly and went right back to work. After another hour, everything was ready to go. Amy and Sheldon had all their equipment and were in their reflective suits. Howard was ready by the machine. If everything worked the way it should, the next time they saw each other, Howard would have no memory of this event nor what had happened in this timeline. None of their friends would because they were not the ones actually traveling through time.

Unfortunately, Sheldon and Amy would remember. Amy would always remember the sweet little boy that was her son that she could not have. Sheldon would always remember that Amy married another man and that his best friend had tragically died. This alternative reality would haunt them forever. The cost of trying to change the dynamics of the universe. It was a high price for them both.

"Ready?" Howard asked them.

Amy looked at Sheldon.

"Ready" they said in unison.

Howard pushed a button causing a burst of light and then Amy and Sheldon disappeared.

* * *

"Amy?" Sheldon questioned quietly and stood next to the elevator becoming a little more used to the sensations caused by time travel.

"Over here Sheldon" Amy replied softly leaning against the wall.

They took a moment to catch their breath and looked around to confirm they had returned to the foyer between Apartment 4A and 4B. The apartment elevator was still out of order. A good sign the machine had worked and brought them to the past. Sticking to their plan, they silently walked over to the door of Apartment 4A. Sheldon held the listening device to the door and he and Amy both leaned in close.

"Can you believe it's been five years since our first date" Amy's voice drifted through the door.

"I know" echoed Sheldon's voice. "Do you think I should start watching _The Flash_ TV show?" they heard him ask.

"That's what you're thinking about?" Amy asked.

"Well, one of the things" Sheldon answered.

"Are any of them me?" Amy pressed him.

"Yes. I thought, "I can't decide if I should watch _The Flash _TV show. I know, I'll ask Amy." Anyway…" his voice trailed off

"What are you doing?" Amy yelled.

"You're right, you did kind of kill the mood" Sheldon replied.

"I didn't kill anything" Amy continued. "You did, talking about your stupid TV show."

"Excuse me" Sheldon whined. "Starting to watch a television show that might run for years isn't a decision to take lightly. I'm wrestling with a big commitment issue here" he finished.

"Really?" Amy asked sarcastically. "That's the commitment issue you're wrestling with. Sheldon, do you…"

Amy and Sheldon moved away from the door and he put down the listening device. They had both heard enough to know where the conversation was headed and the events that would follow. They had successfully changed the past to its original timeline.

They had not slowed down time to force a proposal two years early.

Penny and Leonard would elope to Las Vegas. They would not fight about a wedding date and Leonard would not leave upset and die in a car accident.

Sheldon would not move away back to Texas. He would still be there in his apartment droning on to the group one night about train schedules inspiring Howard and Bernadette to avoid him and unintentionally end up conceiving Halley in his bedroom.

The guys would work on their government project helping all of their careers.

Sheldon and Amy would break up but eventually become engaged and this time marry.

Two sweet baby boys would be born adding to the Wolowitz and Hofstadter families.

The Coopers would not have a family, but they would have a Nobel Prize. It would have to be enough.

Time would march on and all would be well. Just like the words of the famous song. "Que sera sera. Whatever will be, will be. The future's not ours to see. Que sera sera".

Just as they did the first time they traveled back, Amy and Sheldon quietly made their way down to the first stairwell landing. Amy stopped next to the wall waiting for Sheldon to activate the remote, but he kept going down to the lobby floor.

"Sheldon" she scolded in a whisper. "What are you doing? We can't risk anyone seeing us" she reminded him.

"Wait here Amy. I'll be right back" he said and then he was gone around the corner.

Before Amy could even react, he was back on the landing with her.

"Okay, I am ready now" he said a little out-of-breath.

"Where did you…" she started to ask but soon realized the front lobby door had opened. They had to go now.

She nodded at him and joining hands, Sheldon pushed the button on the remote.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy and Sheldon opened their eyes at the same time. They were in the apartment building on the first-floor landing. They were still in their reflective suits. They walked upward and realized the elevator was working. These were all good signs.

After catching their breath, they took their time and walked up the stairs both a little afraid to discover if the timeline they were in now was their own or some alternative reality of their timeline. They took comfort in the fact at least they were together in this one.

They made their way to Apartment 4B and Sheldon opened the door. It was unlocked and looked just as they had left it with Howard and the machine still inside.

"You're back. Oh my god, you're back" Howard yelled. "Well, did you do it? Did you go back? Did you stop time? Is anything different? I don't think so. Tell me everything!" he demanded but his tone was not harsh. In fact, his face beamed with excitement.

"Calm down Howard" Sheldon instructed as he closed the door behind them.

Howard tried to calm down but continued to rock back and forth on his heels. The huge smile he had plastered on his face never left him.

"Now" Sheldon continued "how long were we gone?" he asked.

Howard looked at this watch.

"Two minutes and fifty-two seconds" he replied.

"That accounts for the time we took to catch our breath and walk up the stairs" Sheldon surmised as he looked at Amy.

Sheldon turned back to face Howard.

"Howard, to answer your questions, Amy and I were successful in going back in time, and even slowing down time as planned, but there were…complications" he added with a serious expression.

"Complications? Are you guys alright?" Howard asked with concern as he came over to Amy and placed a hand on her back.

"We are fine" Sheldon said harshly. He placed his hands on Amy's shoulders and moved her away from Howard's reach.

"Sheldon, stop that" Amy said just as harshly. "He was only offering a friendly gesture of concern regarding my well-being. Right Howard?" she asked.

"Um, yeah" Howard said unsure what he had done to upset Sheldon so much but too excited to worry about it.

Sheldon sighed and apologized to Howard and Amy for his actions and harsh tone realizing he would have to work harder to overcome his jealous tendencies. Howard and Amy were never really together, he reminded himself.

Howard just shook his head and accepted Sheldon's mysterious apology.

"Okay guys, what happened?" he asked impatiently.

"Howard before we explain, we need to ask you some questions to understand if our actions changed anything in the timeline, alright?" Sheldon answered. He had to be sure they had not altered this timeline too.

Howard nodded in agreement.

"First, is this Amy and my apartment?" he asked.

"Yes" Howard confirmed.

"And how long have we lived here?" he questioned.

"Um, I'm not sure exactly but ever since you finished your living together experiment. You stayed here and Penny and Leonard stayed in 4A" he answered.

"And Penny and Leonard are married with a son in Apartment 4A?" Sheldon asked hesitantly.

"Yes" Howard confirmed.

Both Sheldon and Amy let out a huge sigh of relief.

"And how long have Amy and I been married?" he asked.

"Um, let's see" he said obviously doing the math in his head. "Four years" he said finally.

Sheldon nodded seemingly satisfied with all of Howard's answers.

"Are you and Bernadette okay?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yes, why?" he asked just as curiously.

"And Halley and Michael are okay?" she asked ignoring his inquiry.

"Yes" he answered with a strange look on his face.

"And Raj?" Sheldon asked. "Where is he?"

"Home, I guess" Howard answered.

"Home in Pasadena?" Amy asked.

"Yes" he answered looking at them oddly.

"And our Nobel?" Sheldon asked.

"Your medals are safe and sound in their case. Okay that's enough. Did I answer all of your questions to your satisfaction?" Howard asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Sheldon answered.

"Well, then what happened?" Howard asked again.

Sheldon and Amy left out the specifics but explained that even though they were successful in their trip, they were not successful in the outcome of the trip. They changed the timeline in ways that were incomprehensible so they instituted the contingency plan and went back to correct everything.

"Oh man" Howard said sympathetically. While he didn't know the details, he could tell it must have been very upsetting for his friends.

"Well, we knew that was a possibility. I'm really sorry it didn't work out. I know how important this trip was to you both" he added sadly.

Sheldon and Amy both had their heads turned down looking at the floor.

"Listen even though it didn't work out exactly as you hoped, I'm glad you guys are okay. We've done an amazing thing here! You should be proud!" Howard beamed trying to help them feel better.

"Thank you Howard" Sheldon said as he raised his head.

"You are correct. The important thing is we were successful in time travel and we learned a great deal from our adventure. There is a lot of data to record and send to Dr. Wolcott for analysis, right Amy?" Sheldon asked her with a forced smiled as he reached for her hand.

"Yes. Yes, there is" she agreed smiling back, although with great effort.

Sheldon and Amy stood in silence and held hands. They stared into each other's eyes with great love but also with great sadness.

Howard decided based on their expressions, it was definitely time for him to make his exit.

"Okay, I guess I'll leave you to it" Howard said awkwardly interrupting their intimate moment as he packed up his things.

"Good-bye Howard and thank you for all of your help" Sheldon said sincerely.

Howard nodded and left his friends alone with their thoughts.

Amy and Sheldon removed their outer reflective suit coverings and sat down on the couch.

"Amy are you feeling alright?" Sheldon asked her.

"Physically yes. Emotionally no" she answered.

"You?" Amy asked him.

"The same" he replied.

"Amy, why do you think our experience was so different than what happened to Dr. Wolcott? He went back three times and nothing he changed had the kind of rolling impact our change had to the timeline" he questioned.

"I think it had something to do with our friends" she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it Sheldon. Dr. Wolcott is essentially a recluse. No friends. No family. His life, while important to society as a whole, didn't really impact any one single individual in particular" she answered.

"You on the other hand do have friends, and family and me" she smiled.

Sheldon nodded in agreement. He had suspected as much from his visit with Penny in the other timeline. He felt like such a fool. He tried to smile in return but it did not reach his eyes.

"I am sorry Amy. I am having a difficult time dealing with everything we discovered in the other timeline. I think what makes it worse is knowing that I will always remember it. I can never forget" he said sadly.

"I know Sheldon. Even though I don't have your eidetic memory, I don't think I will ever forget it either" she agreed.

"Although, there is something there that I feel like I should remember" he contemplated thoughtfully for a moment.

"Oh Sheldon don't even try to remember. Everything was just so horrible " she sighed.

"One part was alright was it not?" Sheldon asked quietly. "Your son" he added.

"No Sheldon. As sweet as that little boy was, it wasn't meant to be" she answered carefully but there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh Amy" Sheldon said softly as he brought her into a tight embrace and held her close.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" Leonard asked as he came through the door suddenly. Penny and their son were not far behind him.

"We were just headed out for some ice cream when Howard stopped by and said we should come over and check on you" he said concerned unaware of their time traveling adventure.

"Yeah, he said you guys were upset about an experiment that didn't go as planned. You're not getting all depressed like back when your first superasymmetry theory was disproved are you?" Penny asked with trepidation remembering how Amy and Sheldon had wallowed for days in their grief.

Sheldon and Amy moved away from each other and couldn't help but stare at the little family before them. Penny looked great as usual. Their son was just as cute as ever and Leonard, well he had never looked so...so...alive to them.

"No, we are not depressed" Sheldon said grinning at them.

"We're actually doing a lot better now" Amy added with a smile. "Thank you for checking on us".

Leonard and Penny looked at them oddly but just nodded. They weren't exactly sure why their best friends were staring at them so strangely but after all of these years, they figured it was par for the course.

"Okay, would you like to come join us for some ice cream, well ice cream for you. Soy non-dairy frozen dessert for me," Leonard said smiling.

"Come on Daddy, let's go" his son whined impatiently pulling on his arm. "I want ice cream".

"We're fine. You go ahead" Amy said. As ecstatic as she was at seeing her friends happy again, the pain of missing her own "son" was a little too fresh right now to join them, she decided.

"Well, we're glad you're feeling better. See you later!" Leonard shouted as he stumbled out the door being pulled by his young son who had obviously gotten his strength from his Nebraska side of the family.

Sheldon and Amy couldn't help but chuckle as they left at the happy scene that had unfolded in front of them. It felt good to laugh. To feel somewhat normal again after everything they had been through.

"OH AMY!" Sheldon shouted jumping up from the couch as their laughter stopped.

"What is it Sheldon?" Amy asked fearfully coming towards him.

"I did something. I just remembered. I suppose the effects of time travel may have altered my memory for a moment, but I remember now. I… I mailed something to you when we came back to that night. That is why I ran down to the lobby" he said.

"Sheldon, how could you? We'd already learned our lesson about altering events in our timeline" she scolded.

"I am sorry sweetheart, but I had to try something. But I do not know if it worked" he added.

"If what worked Sheldon? Tell me what you mailed" she added when he hesitated.

"When I was out getting Howard, I made a few stops. One of them was to visit Penny. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was and assure her I would fix everything. You were right. She looked horrible" he said.

Amy didn't say anything. Her expression said it all.

"I also stopped at an egg donor bank" he added and cleared his throat nervously.

"What?" Amy replied with surprise. "Sheldon, I thought you wanted our baby to be our DNA and…"

"I do Amy. I do" he interrupted.

He took a big breath to calm down while Amy waited patiently for him to continue.

"Before I returned with Howard" he began "I scouted out a well-established reputable clinic in town. While I was there, I picked up a brochure on the procedure of freezing eggs and storing them for the future. I had an idea. I hoped if I mailed you the brochure anonymously you would receive it basically right after I made that horrible comment about your eggs having a sell-by-date. I hoped your wonderful preparedness nature would take over and you would, well… you would..."

"I would go through with a procedure to harvest my eggs for the future" Amy finished dumbfounded.

"Yes" Sheldon confirmed.

"Sheldon. I don't know if that happened. All I can remember is our original timeline" Amy said.

"As can I. The only thing we can do is call the donor bank and find out if you went through with the procedure all those years ago" he said.

"Sheldon, you do realize there is not a lot of research supporting frozen unfertilized eggs remaining viable for that length of time" the biologist in her noted.

"Yes" Sheldon confirmed.

"And even if they were viable, the chances of fertilization are slim along with the changes of a successful implantation" she added.

"Yes" Sheldon said simply.

"And then of course completion of a full-term gestational period at my age is problematic" she continued.

"Yes" he said again.

"Do you remember the number?" she finally asked her voice shaking.

He grinned at her.

"Of course" he answered confidently.

Sheldon and Amy stood there in the middle of the living room they had shared for many years staring at each other. They had just experienced a rare gift. The chance to see what their lives would have been like apart. They saw the pain and suffering it caused not just them, but everyone in their life. They knew that no matter what happened now, they could do anything as long as they did it together.

Sheldon reached for his phone and keyed in a number. He handed the phone to Amy. It started to ring...


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

"Sheldon, help!" Amy shouted from the bathroom.

"What is it?" Sheldon yelled from the bedroom.

"Ahhhh!" he heard.

"Amy, what on earth?" he yelled.

He arrived as quickly as he could to the bathroom. Amy stood in front of him and her head was covered in bubbles. Her wet clothing clung to her and she was, as they say, soaked to the bone. Sounds of children laughing echoed throughout the room and were soon joined by Sheldon's laughter.

"Stop laughing Sheldon it's not funny" Amy said although she too was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Okay. What did you two scallywags do to Mommy? You are the ones that are supposed to be taking a bath not her" Sheldon bent down and gently scolded the two toddlers still laughing in the bathtub.

"Mommy needed a bath too Daddy. It saves water" the little girl answered matter-of-factly as she continued to rub soap bubbles all over her hair and face.

"Yes, Mommy help earth" the little boy added sincerely as he blew bubbles into the air.

Sheldon and Amy shared a look between them. What had they gotten themselves into with these two? they bemused. Clearly their children were already far more intelligent than others their age. They made a good point. There really was a drought going on after all.

Bubbles continued to float through the air and Sheldon coughed when a few landed in his mouth but then he quickly began the process of rinsing off the kids. Amy grabbed a towel and left to go change into some dry clothes.

"Come on" Sheldon instructed when he was finished rinsing them. "Out you go" he said and lifted them both from the tub. Amy returned and wrapped them in their towels and led them to their bedroom. Once they were all dried off and dressed in their PJs, Amy and Sheldon tucked them in, gave them both a final glass of water (no, really the final one!), read them a story and turned out the lights.

They went into the living room of their cute three-bedroom bungalow just a few miles from campus and collapsed on the sofa. They leaned back and reached blindly for each other's hand for support.

"I'm exhausted" Amy complained.

"But at least you are not wet anymore" Sheldon said trying to look on the bright side.

Amy smirked at him.

"You know, I thought once the kids were past the infant stages, I would not have to do so much laundry, but I guess I was wrong. It's never ending" she complained again thinking of her wet clothes.

"Here. Let me go start a load" Sheldon said and started to get up. Yes, the days of having only one night designated as "Laundry Night" flew out the window when the kids were born. Every night was laundry night now!

"No, it's okay Sheldon really. I've already washed everything we need for tomorrow and my mom is stopping by anyway for a little Grandma time with the kids if I need any help. Just stay here with me. This is nice" she said and closed her eyes and held his hand.

"It is" he agreed and leaned back again. He turned his head slightly and looked at the woman beside him. His wife. The mother of his children. His always prepared Amy, he thought.

It had been Amy's preparedness that allowed them the chance to have the rambunctious set of twins who were hopefully close to falling asleep in the other room.

* * *

The fertility clinic Sheldon and Amy called after they returned from their time traveling trip had indeed confirmed that Amy had gone through with a procedure to harvest her eggs and freeze them all those years ago.

The clinic had actually been trying to reach her for years, but she had moved and her forwarding address had expired. Her unfertilized eggs were scheduled for destruction within a few years. It was a miracle they were able salvage them, but salvage them they did and all steps of the in vitro fertilization process were successful. They had been extremely fortunate.

Sheldon was sure no news could top the day he received the news he and Amy had won the Nobel Prize in Physics, but he had been mistaken. Nothing was better than receiving the news that they were expecting. And expecting twins!

He thought nothing could feel better than the feeling of his Nobel medal being placed around his neck, but he was wrong again. Nothing felt better than the feeling of his two babies being placed in his arms when they were born. They overwhelmed him. In a good way.

In the living room, Sheldon smiled when he saw that Amy had drifted off to sleep beside him on the sofa. Of course she was tired, he realized. Amy was still in her first trimester and had yet to achieve the boost of energy that often accompanied the second trimester. Although, the energy may not come at all now since she was caring for two toddlers in addition to being pregnant, he thought.

As per standard procedure at the clinic, most of Amy's viable eggs had been fertilized with Sheldon's sperm and frozen as a precautionary measure. If their first attempt at an implementation not been successful, they would have been able to immediately try again with another embryo.

Fortunately, their first procedure had been very successful resulting in a normal pregnancy and birth, so they decided to wait a few years to try again. While they were not expected twins this time, they were expecting a healthy baby and they could not be more excited to be parents again. Three was a very good number for them.

Neither of them had time traveled since the day they returned to their original timeline. They decided it would be too much of a risk.

Dr. Wolcott had spent the last several years analyzing the data collected from all of their trips. He and Howard and Sheldon and Amy were very close to finishing a collaborative paper of their findings; however, they were all a little hesitant to publish it.

They considered presenting the paper as a theory with Howard presenting his designs as a potential prototype rather than a working machine. However, they knew it would only be a matter of time, pun intended, before someone would take their ideas and built a time machine themselves.

So after much deliberation, they had decided to tell the truth. All of it.

In order to do that though, Amy and Sheldon would first need to tell their friends and families what they saw in the alternative timeline and they just were not quite ready to do that yet.

Of course there was also the great ethical dilemma they faced of "unleashing" the ability to travel through time on the world. They were not quite ready to do that either.

So for now, they waited. The time machine remained safely tucked away in a secure location.

* * *

Suddenly the sound of Sheldon's phone ringing startled him from his thoughts. He was so relaxed sitting next to Amy holding her hand he had almost fallen asleep himself, he realized. He quickly retrieved the phone from his pocket and answered the call. He looked at his wife. Fortunately, she still fast asleep beside him.

The phone's caller id displayed Leonard's name.

"Hello Leonard" Sheldon greeted him and yawned.

"Sorry to call. I hope I didn't wake up the kids but it's time and we're on our way over!" he said in a rush.

"What is time?" Sheldon asked still a little groggy.

"SHELDON, PENNY'S IN LABOR!" Leonard shouted over the phone.

"Oh dear!" Sheldon exclaimed sitting up straight fully awake now. He heard Leonard's exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, so we'll be there in about five minutes, okay. He's got all of his clothes and everything he needs for school tomorrow. Thanks for watching him. I know you guys already have your hands full" Leonard said.

"Oh, the more the merrier, I always say" Sheldon replied cheerily. He and Amy would be babysitting Leonard and Penny's son while they were in the hospital welcoming the newest little Hofstadter into the world.

He couldn't see him, but Leonard rolled his eyes heavily at Sheldon's comment.

"Is Penny alright?" Sheldon asked.

"Um," Leonard hesitated.

Sheldon could hear a woman's voice cursing in the background.

"She's okay" he paused "I think. See you soon" he finished and ended the call.

Sheldon put the phone down and smiled. He recalled his reaction upon learning his best friends were expecting again. It was very different from the first time he learned Penny was pregnant. He was so excited in the moment he went all hippy-dippy and actually picked up Leonard and spun him around the room!

Sheldon had finally understood why Leonard had been so upset with him at his blase reaction when he found out about Penny's first pregnancy. As difficult as some of the changes associated with parenthood had been for him, Sheldon could honestly say since he had become a father, he had never been happier. He knew Leonard felt the same way too and he was genuinely elated for his friend.

"Amy. Amy. Amy" Sheldon said gently nudging her shoulder three times.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she jolted awake.

"Leonard called. They are on their way over. Penny is in labor" he answered.

"Oh my goodness!" she beamed excitedly. "Is she doing okay?" she asked worried about her friend.

"Um, Leonard said she was" he answered. He did not want to worry his pregnant wife.

"Well, we'd better make sure the spare bedroom is ready. She's a little early" Amy noted and yawned as she rose from the sofa.

Sheldon moved quickly in front of her blocking her path.

"Amy, you are tired" he chastised sweetly. "You should go on to bed and I will get everything ready and settle the little guy in for the night. You and the baby both need some rest" he offered.

Amy looked up at her husband. She was touched by his offer that expressed his unselfish love for her and their unborn child. She couldn't help but marvel at the man standing in front of her. He looked almost the same as the day she met him but there was no denying he had changed. She had too, she realized.

Amy had definitely blossomed over the years. She had achieved amazing heights in science; she had made friends who had become family; she was a wife and a mother; and she owed so much of it all to a simple blind date in a coffee shop. It all seemed to good to be true, she thought amazed.

Sheldon had matured and grown as well. Oh, he still had his idiosyncrasies, but he was so much more open to trying new things now. He too was an amazingly accomplished scientist but more importantly, he was a wonderful son, husband, father and friend.

Both of them had come to the realization that the past was not a place for regrets. It was not a place to idealize what might have been. It was simply a place from which to move forward. Amy still didn't know what the future would hold for them, but she was happy they would find out together.

"Thank you Sheldon" Amy said sweetly.

Sheldon gave her a kiss on the check and the couple made their way down the hall trying to be quiet as possible as they passed the twins' room.

"Mommmmmy! I need a glass of water!" came a little voice from inside the room suddenly. "Me toooooo!" came a second little voice.

Sheldon and Amy smiled at each other and shook their heads. The couple turned around to head back down the hallway to the kids' room and together walked arm-in-arm into the wonderful unknown future.

The journey to reach this time in their lives had been long, and certainly unconventional; however, they wouldn't change a thing. The lessons they learned along the way, while sometimes challenging and even heartbreaking, had molded them into the people they were today.

And that made all the difference.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Readers, thank you for joining me on Sheldon and Amy's time traveling adventure. Your encouraging comments and favorites along the way have meant the world to me.**

**Although our beloved Shamy has ended with TBBT, I encourage all of us who cherish them to keep their stories going strong here. And who knows, maybe someday we'll even see them again. Can someone say _Young Sheldon _flash forward? LOL**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Love to all,**

**Tondelaya**

**Disclaimer: TBBT characters are not mine but they are still the best.**


End file.
